Kiss me on Clover Hill: Love's End
by CountryKitty
Summary: When skater Amber Rose arrives at her new shared household, it just so happens that her ex-boyfriend Kenta, lives there too. Amber is not happy about that and decides not to live there. She then gets invited to stay at Clover Hill. Soichi isn't happy about her staying but it might not be bad, i mean she is cute! But what happens when he finds out she is Special?
1. Chapter 1

Soichi Chapter 1

The cherry blossoms are in full bloom as April begins. The cool, gentle breeze wraps around me as I approach the Mukaigaoka College of Art.

"I'm going it study hard and learn how to follow my dream of becoming a designer!" I promised to myself silently, "I should make some new contacts too."

OOF!

As soon as I started walking towards the entrance hall after admiring the cherry blossom trees, someone bumps into me from behind.

"OMG! I am so sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going… I guess I'm just excited about the opening ceremony that I wasn't paying attention to where I was going."

"Don't worry, it was my fault too. I was blocking the gates. Sorry!" I apologized quickly.

"Are you a new student here? My name is Nazuna Kudo."

"Yep, I was just on my way to the ceremony too. I guess I just got distracted by the beautiful trees and forgot that I was walking. I'm Amber Rose by the way."

"Well, Amber Rose, do you want to walk in together? You can just call me Nazuna."

"Sure! And call me Amber."

"Okay!" we both giggled.

We walked all the way to the entrance hall talking about how we were both were in the Design Department and what we planned on doing after college and where we were going to live. Nazuna is living with her parents off campus while I am going to share a house with someone.

Suddenly, we were interrupted mid-conversation when a gust of wind blew one of the designs I was holding down the path and landed by the feet of a passerby. He notices, bends down to pick it up, and hands it to me.

"Is this yours? It's beautiful!" said the man with a huge smile of fascination on his face.

"Oh, yeah. The wind caught it and- wait, did you just say it was beautiful?" I asked with surprise.

"Yes. It really is. Was this your entry assignment? Are you entering the School of Arts?"

"Yes it is. Wait, are you in that part of the school too?" I questioned.

"Yeah! I'm in the Sculpting Department but for the ceremony we are all combined. I'm Shokichi Kuramato. What's your name?"

"I'm Amber Rose." I reply

"Amber, huh? Nice to meet you!"

"Oh, um… yeah. Nice to meet you too." I smile nervously.

"Um… Amber? Are you okay? We are going to be late for the ceremony if we don't hurry."

"What? Oh, yeah. The ceremony. I'm fine." I realized I was staring at Shokichi while lost in thought. I smile nervously at Shokichi.

As we start walking to the ceremony and Nazuna introduces herself to Shokichi and they hit it off pretty well. Nazuna thinks Shokichi looked more like a 'Sho' and he said we could call him by that if we wanted to.

"It's okay Amber. You can call me Sho. I don't mind." He says meaningfully.

"O-okay. Well, we better hurry or we will miss the ceremony."

To Be Continued….


	2. Chapter 2

Soichi Chapter 2

As I am sitting in the entrance hall, I notice a grand piano up on stage. _What is a piano doing at the entrance ceremony? It doesn't make sense. Why would they need one even though all there is is a speech from the dean? Oh yeah! There is also a Music and Film school here too._

"And now, here is our student representative, Chihiro Kikihura." The host announced as a man in his 20's, I would say, walked out in stage.

"What?" Sho looked surprised as he gazed at the stage.

"What's wrong?" Nazuna asked.

"Oh, nothing." He replies happily. "He didn't say anything about it this morning."

I didn't quite understand that last part but ignored it.

"Oh… Em… Gee! Amber! He is sooo hot!" Nazuna squeals in my ear as Chihiro starts to take the dean's place.

"Huh? Oh, I guess…" I get lost in thought again.

"Are you feeling okay?" Nazuna giggles "He's totally hot!"

"Yeah, I guess he is."

-1 hour later-

"That ceremony was great! Very informational. I loved that guy with the piano. It was a very upbeat song but he made it sound sad and kind of depressing almost." Nazuna is very talkative after the ceremony and I think my ears are about to burst.

"Yeah, I've got to admit, he was pretty good." Sho commented.

"You think so too? He was amazing and we could all tell Nazuna was totally crushing on him. I, on the other hand, could never fall for a guy like him. Sure he's cute, but there wasn't anything about him that... I don't know…" I attempt to explain. "I'm just not into the piano playing geniuses."

"Ah, I see." Sho comments again.

"Anyways, Amber, do you want to come hang by the fountain behind the cherry blossoms with me and Sho?" Nazuna asks me happily.

"No… I think I will go to meet my new roommate. I hope she is nice."

"Okay, well see ya later then?"

"Defiantly."

-15 minutes later-

*KNOCK KNOCK*

I knock on the light green door to my new home for the next few months and the unexpected happened.

-To Be Continued-


	3. Chapter 3

Soichi chapter 3

*KNOCK KNOCK*

"What are you doing here?!" I ask the man who opens the door

"What do you mean? I live here with my girlfriend. What are you doing here?" he replies

"Well, I was supposed to be the new tenant but I guess I will find a new place to live. There is now way in hell I am going to be living with you." I snapped back at him.

"Why are you leaving so soon?" he reaches up to stroke my hair "I've missed you."

"Shut up Kenta. Ever since the 10th grade you have been blowing up my E-Mails saying you still loved me and you made a mistake. I won't forgive you for what you did to me and if you ever come close to touching me again, you will wish you hadn't."

"But baby…"

"Don't 'Baby' me. You know what you did to me and you sure as hell are satisfied with what you did. I hope you are happy with your new girlfriend."

I turn around, storm off the porch and turn towards the neighborhood. I figured someone might be here to give me somewhere for the night. I hop on my skateboard and ride around for a little while. Just then a house catches my eye. I change directions on my skateboard and head down the street to admire it. It just looks beautiful and cozy. The kind of place I would like to live in.

"Hey! Are you a potential tenant?" a voice calls out.

Startled, I throw my skateboard in the bushes then I turn towards the voice and see a guy in a red and white jacket running towards me. _I can't have anyone see me on a skateboard._ The guys back at home thought I was cool. I was Queen Bee Skater but this is college. It's different her than back in Aya. There was a skate park a few minutes away and we would all meet there or up at the High School

"N-no. I was just admiring this house." I reply quickly.

"Well, a room just opened up and I can't just leave you here. You will catch a cold. Please come in! Oh, I'm Yusuke Sakuraba, I'm a tenant here." I realize he's probably right. The sun is starting to go down.

I realize he is probably right about getting a cold. "Okay. But just for tonight. After that I will leave and find somewhere to live."

"Okay." He smiles and we both walk in.

"Kazuto! We have a new possible tenant!" Yusuke announces.

A man walks in and starts to speak. "I understand you are a potential tenant. I'm Kazuto Horai. The house manager." Kazuto says with a smile.

"I-it's nice to meet you. I-I'm Amber Rose." I say to him.

"Yusuke, offer our guest a seat on the sofa for a minute."

"You got it!" he replies then winks at me. Why did my heart skip a beat at that? Bad heart! He's just another Ladies' Man. A total flirt. I can't stand guys like that.

Kazuto returns with some herbal tea.

"When I saw you luggage I assumed you were looking for a room. Is everything okay? Would you like to talk about it?" Yusuke asks.

"No." I reply

"Okay, you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure."

"Would you like to live here? There was a guy just here who was really snobby. I would have to give him the empty room if I don't find anybody by tomorrow." Kazuto asks me.

"I-" I am then cut off.

"She can't stay here. She's a girl." A guy exits the bathroom in nothing but a towel. "Where'd you put my clothes Kazu?"

"Second shelf from the top." Kazu replies

"Aww, come on Soichi, please?" Yusuke speaks up.

He considers it for a while then sighs. "Ask Bunta and Chihiro and the others first. Then I will decide."

"I'm fine with it. I think a girl might be fun to live with." A voice comes from upstairs somewhere. "She can stay."

"Huh?" I asked.

"Thanks Bunta." Yusuke answers.

"Yeah. Just keep it down okay? I'm try'na sleep." And he walks out.

"It's fine with me too." Chihiro speaks up. I remember him from the entrance ceremony. He was standing behind Bunta. "Just don't touch the piano in the studio. Got it?"

"Y-yes." I reply shakily.

"Amber?" a familiar voice makes me turn around.

"Sho! You live here?" I reply excitedly.

"Yeah! You should totally live here too! I would be fine with it."

"Well…. Let me think it over. Soichi still hasn't decided yet."

"Okay just so you know, I think we should do a majority rules type of deal." He walks out of the room with a huge grin on his face.

"There is something I was going to tell you before we were so rudely interrupted. The thing is, we are all guys here." Kazuto tells me.

-To Be Continued-


	4. Chapter 4

Soichi chapter 4

"What?" I can't stay here! It's full of guys! _Maybe I could show them that not all girls are afraid of a speck of dirt or that when you get a scratch it's not the end of the world. I guess I could do that._ With this information I finally make a decision. "Okay."

"Well, since everyone is home, let's introduce ourselves." Kazuto says with a smile.

"Even though we already know each other, I'm Shokichi Kuramato, Sculpture Department, School of Art. The only other freshman here." Sho says with excitement.

"Guess it's my turn huh? I'm Yusuke Sakuraba, Painting Department, School of art. I do oil paintings. Err, sorry for dragging you off the street like that." Yusuke looks down avoiding eye contact.

"It's okay." I give him a smile.

"Your room is next to mine if you need anything, just ask."

"Bunta Kurimaki. Photography Department. School of Film." Bunta…. Oh! The guy from earlier.

"Oh! About earlier today… Um, I'm really sorry for running into you."

"..?"

"Wait, you know Bunta?" Kazuto asks.

"I was on my way to what was supposed to be my new house but some club members were being overly pushy and I didn't realize he was standing there and I knocked him over."

"Oh yeah, you. Hmm." Bunta seems deep in thought.

"Don't mind him. Bunta's a little weird." Yusuke reassures me.

"I'm Chihiro Kikihura. Piano Department. School of Music. Like I said earlier, don't touch the piano in the studio." He was a little cold when he said that. H seemed so nice playing the piano. Oh well.

"I-I'm Amber Rose. First year of the Design Department…"

Just then I'm cut off mid-sentence again.

"Are you kidding me?" it's the guy who was in the bathroom when I came here earlier "this is supposed to be a house specifically for guys. You can't just throw in a girl and think it's okay!"

"Soh, pipe down will ya?" Bunta asks.

"Yeah, it's not like everyone is anti-girl on anything. It's either her or Mr. Snob who was here earlier." Chihiro snaps back at him.

The guy looks over to me and sighs.

"She's looking like a better choice now. Right Soh?" Yusuke asks him.

*sigh* all of a sudden he claps his arm around my shoulder and says "I guess she can stay. I'm Soichi Kiyota. Architecture Department. School of Art."

I freak out and move away from him quickly. He looks dejected. I look at him apologetically and say "Sorry. You just scared me."

He smiles at me. "No problem."

After that, I go to my room and start unpacking.

-To be continued-


	5. Chapter 5

Soichi chapter 5

I sneak out of the house once I'm done unpacking. It's already eleven-thirty and everyone is asleep. I head over to the bushes and look for my skateboard, hoping it didn't get stolen. After searching blind in the dark for about two minutes, I find it. Its black grip-tape, neon green wheels, and flaming skull decoration on the bottom side are still as flawless as before I threw it into the bushes. I head back to my room silently and hide it in my closet. Before I know it, it's morning.

"Nngh…" I wake to the sound of birds outside my window and go downstairs to eat breakfast. Kazuto mentioned he makes breakfast every morning and wanted me to help out with dinner every once in a while. I told him that I would love to help.

After breakfast I go to the library and notice Soichi is there and he walks up to me and starts to talk to me.

"What are you looking for?" he asks.

"Just some of the design books. I need to study for my project." I reply shortly.

"Those should be right over here… huh."

"What's up?"

"They aren't here. I have some in my room if you want to come by after class and get them."

"O-okay. I-I will be there about three o'clock. I have some errands to run before I get home."

"Okay, See you then." He turn and walks away towards the architecture books with a smirk on his face.

"Hey, baby. Long time no see." Someone comes up behind me and puts his arms around me.

"I told you to stay away from me." I snap at him. I would know those arms anywhere. They were Kenta's.

"I know but I just saw you talking to that guy and came to make sure you were okay."

"Yeah right!" I turn around to see his pathetic face "I bet that little girlfriend of yours broke up with you because she saw how much of a bitch you were. I told you that you would be sorry if you came near me again and you will be."

SMACK!

I slapped him. My hand is tingling and then I hear Soichi come up from behind me as Kenta grabs my waist and pulls me towards him. I try to grab his arm and pull it off of me but it's no use.

"Leave her alone man! She obviously doesn't want to be bothered so just leave!" he sounds angry.

"And who might you be?" Kenta replies

"I am Soichi Kiyota. Amber is a friend of mine."

"Oh, a friend you say?"

"Yeah. And you better back off or else you will be sorry." At this point, I'm starting to cry. "You're making her cry."

Soichi grabs my arm and pulls be into him. "Go away and I won't mess up that pretty little face of yours."

Kenta runs away and I cry into Soichi's chest as he hugs me tightly.

"Hey, look at me." He pulls away slightly and lifts up my chin. "Are you okay? Who was that guy anyways?"

I look at him and can't stop the tears from coming as I shake my head. He lets go of my chin and I wrap my arms around him and continue to cry into his chest. He holds me for about two minutes while I cry and when I stop, he lets go of me and tells me not to tell anybody about what happened. I agree and we walk home together.

-10 minutes later-

We arrive at home and we both go to our rooms. I think about how nice he was to me. I like guys like him. Cold on the outside but will be there to pick you up when you are down. After dinner I go up to his room to get the book from him.

KNOCK KNOCK

"Come in." Soichi answers.

I hesitantly open the door to his room and see him standing at his bookshelf getting a book.

"Hey. Thanks for letting me borrow the book." I tell him.

"No problem. Who was that guy anyways?" he asks me.

"Huh?"

"Who was he? The one at the library today."

"I don't want to talk about him. I might start to cry again."

"Please don't." he says jokingly. "You can tell me anything alright? It may seem like I hate you but I don't. I just make it look like I do because my father shows up every once in a while and he thinks that if I'm friends with a girl, I'm not focusing on my studies and someone is bound to tell him if he does show up. But I assure you that if I seem mean to you, I don't mean it okay?"

"Okay. I understand. Do you happen to have volume two by any chance?"

"Um… I think so but you would have to look for it. I'm searching for another book for myself."

I start searching the bookshelf and after about 5 minutes, I find it but it's on a high shelf I can barely reach. I feel a presence behind me and fell a hand on my back and see an arm come up to the book I was trying to get to. Soichi looks down to me and hands me the book.

"Is it this one?" he says softly.

-To Be Continued-


	6. Chapter 6

Soichi Chapter 6

"Is it this one?" He asks softly.

"Yeah." I say quietly.

Our fingers brushed together as he handed it to me. My cheeks were starting to turn a light shade of pink. I've haven't felt this way since Kenta but I have a good feeling about Soichi. He said he doesn't hate me and that's a good thing. He also gave me some papers on the second volume and how to apply the information. He is really sweet. Just then I hear a buzzing and realize it's his phone.

"Tch… who could that be?" He sounds annoyed. When he pulls out his phone, he freezes.

"You okay?"

"Yeah. It's just my dad…. Yes. Mm-hmm…What?" he starts to sound irritated.

I start to look over his bookshelf once more to see if there is anything else that might help me. I was trying not to listen to his conversation but I still heard bits of it. I turn towards Soichi and realize he is still talking on the phone.

"I know I know, give it a rest already! I'm doing it, I said…." He must not get along with his dad "I thought you wouldn't bother me as long as I was in a university." His angry voice echoes and he suddenly remembers I was in the room. "I'm doing what I'm supposed to do. Hanging up now."

I ask if I could borrow a book about the color palette and he said it was fine just to return it when I was done. I thank him and start to head back to my room.

"Hey you." As I turn around, he pulls me back by my arm and I'm all of a sudden against his chest. His face is so close to mine, I can almost feel his breath on my cheek. "….Don't tell anyone about the phone call okay? It will just make them worry."

"O-okay." I answer with a shake in my voice. My heart is beating so hard right now I'm afraid he can hear it. Looking relieved, he releases me and apologizes. Still in a fuzz, I walk out of his room and hear someone clear his throat.

"Uhum… What was that in there?" it sounds like Yusuke and sure enough, it's him.

"Um… nothing! He-he was just letting me borrow a book." I tell him and he looks at me with disbelief in his eyes.

"Uh-huh. Sure. I won't tell anybody about what happened. In there and in the Library." He has a slight smirk on his face.

"It's true he was just…. Wait, how do you know about the Library?"

"I was standing at the computers 10 feet away from you when that guy came up to you. I was going to ask you about him once he left but after I saw Soichi come and chase him away, I figured it was best to keep quiet. He doesn't like people to know he is nice to girls."

"I don't want to talk about it anymore okay? Just don't tell anybody."

"Okay but you have to tell me what really happened in there."

"No, I don't. I already told you and if you ask me again, you will wish you hadn't."

"Okay, okay! I get it. You don't want to talk. Geez. Quiet girl's got an attitude."

"What was that last part?" I ask with an icy tone.

"N-nothing! Heh-heh. Bye!" he says nervously and runs downstairs.

 _Okay then, I should probably go to my room and start to study._

I head to my room and trip over my skateboard. I forgot to put it back in my closet when I snuck out to the skate park today.

KYAAAH!

"Owww… That hurt." I moan in pain.

"Are you okay Amber?" When I look up, Shokichi is right beside me "I was walking to the kitchen to get a drink when I heard you fall. I didn't know you skated."

"Yeah? Well there is a lot you don't know about me." I try to get up but my ankle is in excruciating pain "Owww! My ankle!"

"Oh my gosh Amber? Want me to get you some ice?" he sounds panicked.

"Yeah. Please."

"O-okay! Hang on! Don't move."

"Wasn't planning on it." I say sarcastically.

He looks confused but ignores it and leaves to get me some ice. I hear footsteps coming down the hall. _Wow, that was quick. Way to go Sho!_ But when I look up towards my door, it's not Sho.

-To Be Continued-


	7. Chapter 7

Soichi Chapter 7

I hear footsteps coming down the hall. _Wow, that was quick. Way to go Sho! You really move quickly in any situation!_ But when I look up towards my door, it's not Sho.

It's actually Soichi. He walks into my room and sees my beat up skateboard. He is in his grey hoodie and jeans like always and comes up to me and crouches down to eye level.

"This skateboard explains why you are always coming home with bruises and scrapes. Are you okay?" he realizes I'm on the verge of tears and asks with concern.

"I don't think so." i reply honestly. "I was going to sit down at my desk to study and I guess I forgot to put my skateboard back in the closet last night and I tripped. Sho just went downstairs to get me some ice for my ankle. I can't move it but I think it's just a sprain." There is a lump in my throat and before I realize it, I'm starting to cry.

"Hey, hey. It's going to be okay. Sho is on his way up here right now with some ice." He reassures me softly as Sho walks in. "Thanks Sho. Call the doctor okay? She can't move her ankle at all."

"You got it Soh!" I hear him walk out of the room while pressings buttons on his phone. He is like me. We both can't stay in one place when we talk on the phone.

"You can't sleep on the floor tonight. I'm going to move you to your bed okay?" Soichi is so nice to me. _But what if Sho tells the others._

"What if Sho sees you? Wont he tell the others?" I say to him with a hint of worry.

"Let him tell them." He smiles at me. "You are more important than that."

My heart skips a beat. "Just be careful okay?"

"I wouldn't hurt you on purpose. Who do you think i am?"

I smile at him and he slips his arms under me. One under my knees and one around my back and gently lifts me up and sets me on my bed. He looks at me and I see worry in his eyes. _He cares about me. He really cares about me. He said he had no intention of hurting me and I don't think he will._ Soichi leans in and hugs me.

"!?" I tense up.

"What's wrong? Does your back hurt?" he asks, slightly pulling away.

"No, it's just that I haven't been hugged by a guy since Kenta. I have been popular with the guys back home but i always pushed them away if they be came a little too friendly. I was just surprised."

"Will you tell me about Kenta now?"

"No. It's too painful to talk about him right now."

He leans in and hugs me again. His arm are so strong I, I don't want him to let go.

"Okay! The doctor said—Soh!?" Sho looks surprised. I realize we are still hugging and we pull away quickly. "What are you doing Soh? I thought you hated girls and now you are hugging Amber!"

"Pipe down will ya? Kazu and the others might hear you! I was just being nice. It's not like I like her or anything." he snaps back and steals a glance at me.

"Sorry! I won't tell anybody. The doctor said to go in in the morning to get an X-Ray done. He also said that you can't go to class tomorrow either. He is going to call your instructor and tell him."

"Okay. You both have classes in the morning so I will just get Kazuto to help me get there." I explain to them.

"Sounds good. Yusuke is next door so text him and he will come help okay? I will go tell him what had happened but not the whole skateboard thing. i will just tell him you tripped over your backpack or something." Soichi tells me.

"Okay. Thanks." Then Soichi leaves and it's just me and Sho left. "Get some rest Sho. I will be fine. Yusuke is next door. I will just ask him for help if I need anything."

"You sure?" he asks as if he wants to stay.

"I'm sure."

"Really, I can lay down on the couch and take a nap that way I'm here right when you need something-"

"Goodnight, Sho."

*sigh* "Night." and he leaves.

As I lay there in bed, completely helpless, I start to think about Soichi. I think I like him. Like LIKE LIKE him. I don't know when my brain decided this but I think I'm okay with it. So, I'm lying there in my bed in my skirt and a pink ruffle top feeling happy. Now that my secret is out, I can ditch the pink and wear my grey skull tank tops, skinny jeans, and leather jackets. I think I will tell everybody at dinner tomorrow.

-To Be Continued-


	8. Chapter 8

Soichi chapter 8

I wake to the sound of clinking pots and the smell of miso soup coming from the kitchen. I try to stand up and then I fall to the ground and scream in pain. I forgot about my ankle. I hear 3 sets of footsteps coming from different directions and all stop in my doorway. Sho must've forgotten to close it last night. I see Yusuke, Sho, and Bunta and I smile slightly at them while wincing at the pain. Sho explains to them what happened last night and they all look at me in amusement.

"Well, looks like you two are able to handle her. I'm going back to bed." Bunta turns and leaves.

"Don't worry about him, Amber. He is always sleeping until the last minute." Yusuke assures me.

"Yeah. We will help you downstairs okay? Or do you want to change first?" Sho asks me.

"I think I will change first. I can't stand this skirt and shirt anymore." I say with a tone of annoyance.

"Alright. We will be waiting for you out here." Yusuke winks at me and Sho slaps him on the head.

I crawl over to the end of my bed and pull out a box of clothes I've been hiding. I shuffle through the box until I find my camo skinny jeans and my favorite leather jacket. It's thin and trimmed in white. I also find my black high tops and my skull earrings. Who says a skater can't wear jewelry? When I'm done getting dressed I call Sho and Yusuke and they stand there in shock.

"I thought you were all pink lollipops and rainbows but now I see that I was totally wrong about you." Yusuke comments.

"Yeah, well there is a lot of stuff you don't know about me." I say back with coolness in my tone.

They both come up to me, one on either side and grab my arms and helps me stand up. I wince at the pain but they are very gentle with me. They both put my arms around their shoulders and grab onto my wrist to make sure I don't fall. I get about halfway down the stairs when I shift my ankle on accident and cry in pain.

"Yeah, I don't think this is a sprain. I'm pretty sure you broke it." Sho tells me matter-of-factly.

"Yeah. It hurts so much but I've had worse." I say through tears.

"Really? Wow! You are tougher than I thought." Yusuke is surprised.

"I've broken my arm in three places, broken my collar bone, my nose, almost all the fingers on my right hand, and dislocated my knee a few times."

"That's amazing! I thought all girls couldn't even stand the thought of breaking their nails but you, you have proven me wrong."

"That's was my whole plan all along. Showing the guys here that there is more to girls than lip gloss and diamond earrings. I wanted to conduct an experiment to see how guys treat girls depending on how they look and act."

"That's amazing right Sho?"

"Yeah it is! Careful, we are coming up on the last step. It's steeper than all the others." He replies happily.

I step down and wince in pain when I touch my heel to the ground. Maybe it's best if I stay off of it.

"Thanks for helping me. I really appreciate it."

"No problem girly!" Sho says with a smile on his face.

I glare at him. "Don't ever call me 'girly' again."

"Okay, geez. Yusuke was right. Quiet girl has an attitude."

"Where and when did you hear that?" I snap.

"When he was talking to you outside Soh's room. I was going to tell him that dinner was ready but I figured I better retreat when I heard you get mad at him."

"Okay. Don't tell anybody about that. I will tell everyone about my experiment tonight at dinner."

"Alright gir-"

"What was that?"

"Nothing!"

"That's what I thought."

After that, they help me into the dining room to eat breakfast. I say good morning to Soichi and Chihiro and Chihiro looks at me, pausing mid-sip from his coffee, like I'm some kind of new animal or something. _Oh that's right! I'm wearing my leather jacket and have my fingerless gloves on._ I smile weakly at him and he continues to stare as I struggle to get into the chair. I take down my shoulder-length auburn hair and let the platinum streak show for once. I was born with it and having put on the cover of girly-girl, I decided to hide it. I figured that a stereotypical girl wouldn't want to ruin her hair with dye so I always braided a strip of hair on each side of my head and attached the strip of color to the back. I just tucked the stripe under the layers of hair in my pony tail today though.

"Is there something on my face?" I say coolly to Chihiro.

"Um… No. Nothing." He replies nervously. He goes back to sipping his coffee which, by the way it smells, he likes it slightly sweet- almost bitter. It's a gift I have.

"I will explain everything tonight at dinner. That way, Bunta is here too." I assure Soichi when he looks at me with amazement.

"Since when have you been so tough?" Kazuto asks me as he walks in with breakfast "And since when have you had that silver streak in your hair?"

"Hey Kazzy. I've always had the Streak in my hair. I was born with it. But, I will need your help getting to the doctors' office this morning please." I ask calmly despite the cringe-worthy pain in my ankle at the moment.

"Why? What happened?"

"I… uh… tripped over my skateboard last night?" I reply.

"You skateboard?"

"Yeah. Anyways, I think I may have sprained my ankle and Sho called the doctor last night when he came to help me and the doc said to come to his office today."

"It doesn't seem like a sprain to me, the way you yelped in pain earlier." Bunta suddenly butts into our conversation.

"Well you're up early today. And yeah, I think you may be right about me breaking it. Anyways, Kazzy will you take me?"

"Sure. Hey, Yusuke, you don't have class until nine o'clock right?"

"Actually I was planning on going in early to work on an assignment but I can skip if you need me to do something." He stand up and starts clearing the table.

"I was wondering if you could help me get Amber to the doctor's office. My car is in the shop or else I would just use the backroads to get her there."

"Sure. I would love to help!" he says and winks at me. I'm not sure how I feel about that but I'm in too much pain to care.

-To Be Continued-


	9. Chapter 9

Soichi chapter 9

"Alright, Amber are you ready to do this?" Kazuto asks.

"Yeah. Just let me try to walk." I stand up and almost immediately fall to the ground. Luckily Yusuke was there to catch me. His strong arms wrap around my shoulders and back as I scream in pain.

"Be careful! You're going to hurt yourself even more! Just try not to use that leg okay?" he smiles at me and helps me stand back up.

"I don't think I will be able to make it to the doctors' office. Do you think you could call him and see if he can make a home visit? Or I can call Nazuna and see if she can come and get me." I tell Kazuto.

"Sure thing. Yusuke, try to get her to the couch while I get some ice for her okay?" he addresses Yusuke.

"Okay. Should I carry you or can you walk?"

I roll my eyes slightly "What do you think? Did I not just fall standing up?"

"Right." He lifts me up in his arms and lays me down on the couch and elevates my swollen ankle. I take off my high tops and put ice on my ankle and wait for the doctor to come.

The grey British-made couch is so soft and comfortable. Yusuke heads off to his classes and Kazuto brings me a glass of water and covers me up with a blanket just as the doctor knocks on our front door. After about ten minutes of examining and bandaging, the doctor calls his assistant and they take me to the hospital and I get X-Rays done. Sure enough, there is a small break in my ankle that should heal in about three to four weeks. I am given a pair of crutches and a medical boot. Kazuto helps me get in the house and then he leaves about four o'clock to get groceries. I go to the park, despite my injury, I refuse to be cooped up in a house all day.

On my way home I see Soichi arguing with somebody on the phone. As soon as he sees me he hangs up the phone.

"Oh. It's you again." He says to me. He's putting on an act because we are in public. "You're late today."

"Um yeah. It's not like I just broke my ankle last night or anything." I say sarcastically.

"I figured as much, seeing how you have crutches and all."

"I was just at the park. I refuse to stay cooped up in that house for the next three to four weeks unless it's to go to class."

"Three to four weeks?" he asks in a shocked tone.

"Yeah. It was just a minor fracture but I hate this damn boot. It's really irritating."

"Well, you could just take it off and try not to set your foot down."

"I could but Kazuto will probably get upset because I'm not following doctors' orders or something like that."

"True."

He asks me why I decided to pursue the design career and I told him that it was because I loved drawing and when I was in high school I made posters with my friends and kept on designing all types of things after that. Including skateboards and I designed the concrete ramps and stuff in the skate park with spray paint. When we get back, Bunta has already taken my place in making dinner even though I said I would be fine just chopping tomatoes or something but Kazuto insisted I rest. At dinner I tell everyone about how I wanted to conduct an experiment about how guys treat girls depending on how they act and dress and that I wanted to show everyone that not all girls are all nail polish and Satoru Tanaka. They were all amazed by my statement and Chihiro had the same expression in his face as this morning when he saw my leather jacket. After dinner, I go to my room to study and think back over Chihiro's playing this afternoon. I decided to take a trip to the cafeteria because they had some Warabi-mochi and he was playing in the next room over. I decide to head down to the studio because I haven't seen it yet.

As I get close to the studio, I hear a melody being played on the piano. I step into the studio and smell oil paints. _Yusuke must be here._ I look around the room and see him with a paintbrush in his hand as he studies a blank canvas. I continue to scope out the room and realize Sho is sculpting some sort of bird and off in a corner, Soichi is sitting in front of a computer. Bunta is also in the studio next to Soichi toying with his camera.

"Hey, Amber's here!" Sho says excitedly.

"Wow, you guys… Sho are you sculpting an eagle?"

He nods at me. "Yep. Why don't you come study here sometime?"

"I should… It would be easier on my ankle." I stand there nervously and Yusuke catches my eye. I give him a little nod and he grins at me. _Wow… everyone is doing what they love in here._ Chihiro looks at me and then goes back to playing the piano. Soichi and Bunta are deep into their work and don't even look up. Yusuke walk up to me and starts to talk.

"Whatcha doing Am?" he asks me. I told everyone at dinner that I prefer to be called Am instead of Amber.

"I was just looking around." I reply lost in amazement.

"There is a courtyard over there through those doors. You should go check it out sometime too. It's really nice."

"I will. But this place…"

"What?" he asks in wonder.

"This place is amazing. And I thought the living room was big… I don't even know what to say."

He laughs. "Yeah. I think we all were surprised when we first saw it too."

Just then, Sho walks over and joins our conversation. "Yusuke, are you hitting on Amber again? C'mon."

"What's the matter Sho? You jealous?" he smirks at him.

"N-no… I'm n-not…. Jealous… I just…"

"Don't stutter Sho, just keep it cool." As Yusuke chuckles, there is a big bang that echoes across the entire studio. I turn my head to the point the noise came from and see Soichi standing up.

"This isn't a place for your stupid chatting you know! In case you haven't noticed, people are trying to study here."

Yusuke smiles calmly at Soichi' sudden outburst. "Sorry but we were just showing Amber around. Just cut us some slack. She's new here."

He screws up his face in anger. "I'm trying to become a first-rate architect. Unlike you guys I…"

"That's enough! Everyone is working hard, not just you!" at my angry retort, everyone falls silent. The only sound is Chihiro's piano playing.

"I was right. She does have an attitude." I glare at Yusuke and he puts his hands up in defeat.

"Soichi… everybody is working hard here. Chihiro is practicing piano, Yusuke spends hours at the easel…" Sho looks straight at Soichi. "And I'm sculpting. It's not much but I'm working on it!"

Soichi narrows his eyes and Yusuke butts in and breaks the tension. "C'mon Sho, don't get all worked up too."

Sho apologizes to Yusuke.

"It's cool, right Soh?" but Soichi stays silent. The door opens to the studio and a man I've never seen before walks in. _Who is that?_

-To Be Continued-


	10. Chapter 10

Hey its CK here! I was just letting you know that I am open to sugestions on head cannons for any of the characters that I have listed on my homepage! Just PM me and I will reply to you as soon as I can. I check my PM's every day/night depending on when I have time. I usually check it around 9:00p.m. CDT and I will reply to you I promise!

3 CK

P.S. What do you think of Soichi's story? Leave a review and tell me what you think! Thanks!

Soichi chapter 10

The man looks at the guys then makes a cynical smile. "Ah, Soichi… I thought I would find you in here studying but instead…"

Soichi starts to mumble something "…Dad…" _this is Soichi's father?_

"Don't tell me you are goofing off instead of studying?"

"No, of course not. I was just taking a quick break."

Mr. Kiyota turns and looks at me. His jaw drops in shock. "What is a girl doing here? Explain at once!"

Soichi cringes at his fathers' tone and begins to explain. "She's one of the-"

Yusuke cuts him off before he can finish. "She is my girlfriend." He says quickly. "Her house got flooded and she won't be able to go back for the next few months due to her ankle and flood damages."

I smile at Yusuke and he grabs my waist to be more convincing. I hope.

"And to think I actually believed you were studying properly Soichi… Tch…" he scoffs. "I will be having words with your mother when I get back. Living with girls, goofing off…" Mr. Kiyota sighs and gives Soichi a look of disappointment. "I knew I shouldn't have allowed this. You are to come home immediately!"

"We are all studying hard in this house. Everyone here is a great student. Just like I am. So just stop."

Soichi's dad laughs devilishly. "Just like you? Ha! They're all lazy good-for-nothings, too. Flirting with a girls all day. Goofing off. At any rate, get packing right now!" his voice echoes throughout the entire studio.

"I'm not flirting with her! In case you weren't listening, she is Yusuke's girlfriend. I would never try to steal another guys' girl. I don't even have an interest in her! My studies come first."

That last part stung a bit but I know it is all just an act _. What does he mean by pack? Why is his father being so cruel?_ He was talking about me like I wasn't even there! The nerve of some people. The melody being played on the piano contrasts with the negative atmosphere in the room. Eventually, Soichi is the one to break the silence.

"I'm not going home. Why are you always like this to me? It's idiotic!" 's lip twitches at Soichi's sudden outburst.

"Did you just call your own father idiotic? You are the idiotic one here! You! Not me." Soichi's dad replies.

"I am going to school properly. If you would just listen, I am not goofing off or flirting with girls." Ignoring his sons' comment, grabs Soichi's arm.

"I am not interested in your petty excuses! That's enough!" Soichi shakes out of hi fathers' grip. I shift and wince at the pain and Yusuke pulls me closer. _How horrible… isn't listening to Soichi._ Words suddenly come spilling out of my mouth.

"Um… Soichi reads study books all the time. Almost every time I pass him in the living room he is reading something. He reads them over and over again and he has memorized huge chunks of them…" Soichi's father looks at me with a surprised expression. "And he is studying for the CAD exam and other qualifications as well." Every time I talk, 's frown lines get deeper.

"Are you trying to get your hooks into my son missy?" the piano stops as his voice echoes throughout the studio. "And you young lady! Flirting with boys… fishing for a boyfriend, are you?" Soichi starts yelling before I could even speak.

"Leave her out of this dad! What do you think you are saying? She is clearly with Yusuke already and she wouldn't even be here if those pipes didn't bust in her house."

"Just as I suspected. She has you under her thumb."

"Shut up! Say what you want about me but leave her alone! She is a serious design student! She visits the library almost every day and stays late after class to work on assignments. Leave her out of this. She has done nothing wrong." Soichi sticks up for me.

"He isn't lying. She studies much harder than I do and your son spends most of his time on the computer here or reading a book. I think he is an extremely talented student." Yusuke speaks up. After that burst of words, the studio doors open again and Kazuto walks in.

"Kazuto…" seems to know Kazuto and suddenly looks conflicted.

"It's been quite some time hasn't it? Is something wrong? I do believe that I am correct when I say that I would keep an eye on Soichi right sir? Or am I wrong?" Kazuto asks with concern.

"Yes but that was just around the house. I'm talking about…"

"There is still two years until graduation. Give him until then." Kazzy's tone is so soft. Everyone looks at .

"hmph. Quitting a major design agency and running a small dorm like this."

Soichi interrupts. "Don't look down on Kazzy. He is a working designer!"

Soichi father scowls at that remark. "Well I suppose he has been somewhat helpful. I will leave it here for today." He sighs. "However, if I find out you have been slacking or your grades slip, I will make you come home right away. Got it?" He turns to Kazuto. "And you, don't make excuses for him. This is for his own good. Always hanging around in odd places… just like my own father…"

"Don't bad-talk Grandpa like that!" Soichi buts in and his angry voice rings throughout the studio. "This is a house where hard-working artist live. People have artistic talent here. Something you will never understand. Guys like you should stay out of here."

As the situation grows worse and more heated, Kazuto steps in. "Soichi, that's enough." He turns and addresses . "Sir, please give Soichi a little space and let's see what happens."

His father sniffs haughtily and walks out of the studio, bumping into me and making me fall to the ground. I wasn't wearing my boot and I cry out in pain. Chihiro stand and starts to exit when Kazuto apologizes to him. He said it was fine and he was almost done practicing. Bunta exits too. As Yusuke and Soichi help me up, Yusuke reassures Soichi that everything will be okay and that his parents have gotten on his back about school stuff before. Sochi walks out of the studio, almost letting me fall back to the ground but fortunately, Yusuke catches me. He walks me up to my room and goes to play a game with Sho. Before I close my door, Kazuto walks by and stops to talk to me.

"hey, are you alright?" he says with concern.

"…What?" I reply.

"Soichi's father said some pretty mean things to you."

"Oh…I'm fine. Both Soichi and Yusuke stuck up for me. I think you came off worse than I did."

"Well, Soichis' father just told the truth, I suppose."

"But you are a hard working designer as well as managing Clover Hill on top of that. I am studying to be a designer and I think you are just wonderful."

"Thank you. His must think I am lazy just because I freelance. I'm just an unemployed bum to him."

"Don't say that. I have to admit that Soichi's father did intimidate me."

His expression brightens. "Yeah. No kidding. He intimidated me too."

"From what I observed, Soichi's father doesn't want him studying architecture, does he?"

As he answers me, he looks away. "You know his grandfather was an architect right? But is a politician."

Kazuto then explains that didn't get along with Soichi's grandfather and he doesn't want Soichi to become an architect. He then told me that Soichi's grandfather designed houses like clover hill and museums. He also told me that if Soichi becomes a success, he will probably accept it and that Soichi is pretty sensitive underneath. I end our conversation with a fake shift of my leg and a wince. I tell him that I was going to go up to the roof to get some air. He tells me goodnight and disappears into his room.

"Beautiful night isn't it?" a mysterious voice appears in the silence of the night. I jump and turn around slightly and see Soichi.

"Yeah. It is." I say in almost a whisper and smile weakly.

"Why are you here?"

"I just came up here to clear my head. Oh, and thanks for earlier."

He looks deep in thought for a moment but then speaks again. "There is no need to thank me. I should be the one to apologize."

"What do you need to apologize for?"

"All the horrible stuff my dad said."

"I'm fine. But how are you doing?"

He laughs. "I am used to it. He was horrible but it was nothing new. Dad always hated how I looked up to grandpa."

"But that is no reason for him to be so mean to you." He sighs then goes silent, the buzzing city beyond filling our ears. After a while, he speaks. He tells me that his father only became a politician because his mother's father opposed their marriage because he thought that wasn't good enough for her. He told me how he only became a politician to please his mother's parents. He said that right before his grandpa died, he told him to tell his dad to go for it. His voice began to tremble and his eyes filled with tears.

"…And di you tell your father?"

"N-no…"

"Why not?"

"At grandpa's funeral, dad didn't shed a single tear. And he took all of his work stuff, and burned it." A gentle breeze whips through his hair. "Even though grandpa had forgiven dad, I can't forgive him. I want to become a great architect like grandpa and to accomplish his dream of building a house that is known by all of Japan. Then I will tell dad what grandpa said."

I nod. I empathize with Soichi's feelings entirely. He glances at me and his cheeks redden a bit.

"I guess this is the first time I have ever told somebody and had a real talk." His gentle tone worms my heart. There is a warm feeling between us that wasn't there before. "I would normally be too shy to tell anyone something like this."

"Then why did you tell me?"

"I don't know. There is something about you that makes me feel like I tell you anything. Sorry for taking my stress out on you."

"Oh, no. It's fine… I don't mind talking with you."

"Thanks."

A few days later, it's a Sunday. I'm in the living room, drinking tea and watching TV when Soichi walks in. we exchange glances and before I know it, he is sitting beside me.

"Tea party all on your own huh?" he smiles.

"No, nothing that proper. Just drinking tea. There is still some on the stove if you want it."

We exchange another set of smiles. I feel like he has been a lot nicer since that day on the roof. Everyone else is out today so we are home alone. The realization that we are alone together makes me feel a little nervous but nothing this skater can't handle, right? He pulls something out of a bag and frowns. Apparently, the guy at the movie shop gave him the wrong movie. He asks me if I want to watch it I tell him sure and he puts it in then starts to head for his room. I stop him and ask if he wants to watch it with me. He agrees saying that he did rent it and I heard him out the other day. It was like he was trying justify watching it. He sits back in the sofa and I sit next to him. I can't believe he agreed to watch a movie with me. I sneak a peek at Soichi then continue watching the movie. The story has the most romantic and beautiful story. I realize Soichi fell asleep and then he shifts his body and is now leaning on my shoulder. The warm weight of his head makes my heart speed up. I forget about the movie and everything goes blurry. I snuggle against his warmth as the movie plays in the background. I hear the front door open.

"Mmm…" I hear Soichi mumble in his sleep.

"Uh-oh. This can be very bad if anyone sees us." I say under my breath.

-To Be Continued-


	11. Chapter 11

Hey guys! I really enjoy writing these atories for you! Not may leave a review but those who do, thank you! You guys are so sweet! I get e-mails notifying me of a review and it just makes me so happy and want to keep writing! So please leave a review of your thoughts on the story! You can even give me sugesstions on what I should add to the story too! Plesase check out my profile as well. That is where I can keep you updated on my current and upcoming stories and ame of the little thing that I can do upon request.

3 CK

Soichi chapter 11

As my heartbeat continues to speed up, the footsteps get closer and closer. I look at the sleeping Soichi on my shoulder and start to panic a bit. _People would get the wrong idea if they see us. Soichi won't appreciate it either._ The living room door opens with a click as soon as I start to move. Shit! I try to hide by sinking into the plush, tan cushions on the sofa. I feel Soichi's breath on my ear as I hear the footsteps coming into the living room. I hold my breath, afraid if I even breathe, someone will notice me. My anxiety reaches its maximum point as the footsteps come to an abrupt stop. _What am I gonna do?_ The footsteps start up again but instead of becoming louder, the get quieter. I hear a door click shut somewhere in the house and I am then safe again. _I hope they didn't see us._ Soichi suddenly stirs. I gaze at him and he opens the beautiful grey eyes of his. His pupils are still unfocused and he blinks in confusion. His eyes shoot open wide. He quickly sits up and scoots away from me.

"Why are you all over me?" I recoil at his sharp tone. He must be angry.

"You fell asleep… And then…" I all of a sudden start to trail off, his icy glare silencing me.

"So, I fell asleep on you?"

I nod. He is looking slightly regretful ow.

"Oh… sorry I yelled at you. You could have woken me up ya know."

"But…" _How would he react to me telling him someone walked in and I was afraid to move?_ "You looked peaceful and I didn't want to wake you up. You were up late last night reading."

He has an annoyed expression on his face at this point. "Thanks but you should have woken me up. What if someone saw us?"

"Well…" I look at him nervously.

"No. Who was it? I need to go tell him it was a misunderstanding!"

"I don't know who it was. I just heard footsteps and doors opening and closing. I swear!"

"Alright. Fine. Let's just hope nobody brings it up okay? Start thinking of a cover story if that does actually happen."

"You mean lie?" I say with a sweet tone and a pout.

"Yeah?" he says as if it were obvious "You okay with lying? If not I will cover for both of us."

"Hehehe! You, fellow housemate, need to learn a thing or two about me." I smile at him. "For one, I couldn't care less if I lied or not. As long as I get my way. And for two, I am the expert at making excuses to don't worry about that part."

He smiles at me and turns his attention towards the fifty-two inch plasma screen T.V. He realizes the movie was finished and asks me if it was any good. I tell him that I stopped paying attention halfway through. I expect him to get angry and after he stares at me for a while, a huge grin covers his face. It surprises me. He offers to watch it again since he was the one who fell asleep.

"Okay, but you sit in the chair this time." I give him a gentle smile. It's weird though. I never smile when I am the true Amber Rose. I guess there is just something special about him. I don't know.

"Why do you get the sofa?" he complains jokingly.

"Because I am not the one who fell asleep!" he finally agrees but end up on the couch anyways. I just make sure he gets two of the cushions and I get the other two. But this time, we both had absolutely NO idea we were being watched.

It's dinner time now. I sit there sipping my miso soup and thinking about who could have walked in earlier.

"Kazuto's cooking is the best!" Sho speaks up. His voice brings me out of my deep thoughts.

"That's cuz nobody even dares to go up against Kazuto when it comes to cooking." Yusuke says. I put down my bowl and look at the two of them. The intruder earlier couldn't have been Sho. Definitely not Yusuke. He would have made some smart remark like 'Wow Am! You and Soichi are closer than I thought' or 'Already cozying up to him huh?'… What a perv.

"Thanks you two but don't think that flattery would get you out of your chores. It will get you nowhere." Kazuto smiles and walks into the kitchen with his bowl as well as mine. I am still in crutches but I can do things for myself sometimes too. He just doesn't understand. As I narrow down the suspects of the earlier happening, all I am left with is Bunta. I push that information to the side, compliment Kazuto on his cooking after a short speech from Sho, and head slowly to my room to get ready for bed.

I go to bed and see a shadow outside my door. I am about ready to fall asleep and those damn crutches are a pain in the ass to hassle with so I decide ignore it and go to sleep. Before I knew it, morning had already arrived. I head downstairs and see Soichi sipping on some coffee. I grab a muffin and told him to tell Kazuto I left early.

"Next is the PC room correct?" Nazuna asks Akio.

"Yep." Aki is a first year like me. He looks pretty cool but… "Oh, hold up." His way of speaking is somewhat….. Feminine… I turn and realize he is a few paces behind us.

I giggle (I am still wearing my frilly pink clothes for my experiment). "Don't be such a worry flurry! We will wait for you." Nazuna mischievously giggles.

"Maybe we should just leave him." she mumbles in my ear.

"Honestly Nazuna! We can't leave him here!"

"Okay, okay. I guess we will wait."

I hear my name being called and spin around to see Sho. I start to have a friendly conversation with him and Nazuna joins our conversation. Aki catches up to us and looks at me and Sho with a confused look on his face.

"…A friend of yours?" Sho asks.

"Oh, yeah. This is Akio Tsubaki."

"Oh I see. Is he your boyfriend Am?"

"No, no. He is just a friend I swear. We are in the same class together." Oddly, Sho smiles with a relieved look on his face. _He couldn't have a crush on me right? Right?!_

"Man! If he was, it would be a huge scandal. I was really looking forward to telling the Clover Hill boys all the juicy gossip!"

"Honestly Sho? You wouldn't let me tell them myself?" I say without thinking. It comes out a little harsh and I realize that I have made a big mistake. Nazuna asks what I meant by telling them myself. I couldn't say 'Yeah, I live with Sho and five other guys in a house called Clover Hill!' so I covered and said that Clover Hill was what we called the hill behind the cherry blossoms that was covered in clovers. I also said that it was an all-guys group but Yusuke convinced them to let me in because I fit in for some reason. After that short explanation, I see a guy and a girl were accompanying Sho.

"Oh, are these your friends Sho?"

"Yeah."

"Let's go already Sho!" the girls calls out.

"Fiiine. I'm coming." He turns towards me and lowers his voice. "Well, see you later then."

"Yeah. See you back at Clover. Tell Kazzy I will be late tonight by a few hours so I will grab something on the way home." I lied to him about getting something to eat. I haven't eaten much lately and I don't know what's causing it but I don't want them to worry so I have been skipping out on dinner because lunch usually fills me up by staying late or complaining that I have a headache or I had a stressful day at class.

"Alright!" he spins on his heel and walks away. Just then, I realized that the girl who was with Sho is staring at me. _Does she have a crush on Shokichi or something? She seemed to really hate it when he was talking to me and Nazuna._ Nazuna taps into my train of thought, throwing on the breaks as she does so.

"Are you alright Amber?" she says with concern.

"Yeah. why wouldn't I be?"

"I dunno. You just seemed out of it for a moment."

"Oh, I'm fine."

"And since when has he ever called you Am?"

"He just started to. Everyone in the Clover Hill group has nicknames. Mine just happened to be Am."

"Hey… uh…" Aki starts to say something.

"Yeah?" I question.

"When he asked if I was your boyfriend…" I realize he is looking at me. "Was he saying that he is actually your boyfriend Am?

-To Be Continued-


	12. Chapter 12

Hey everyone, I am so sorry for not updating Soichi Kiyota's story. I have been on vacation and training for my upcoming horseshow the past week or so. I am very sorry and to make it up to you, I will be uploading 2 new chapters within the hour! I will most likely post every day or every 2 days and the number of chapters depends on how I am feeling. If you follow me on Tumblr, you already knew that I have been busy with vacation and training for my upcoming horse show in sbout a week. If not, well, you just found out why I haven't been updating. Love you guys! There is a link on my profile to get to my Tumblr page. And remember, Reviews are always welcome, good or bad. They keep me motivated to keep writing.

3 CK

Soichi chapter 12

"Was he saying that he is actually your boyfriend Am?" Aki asked me with a mischievous smile on his face.

I shake my head hardly. "No! What would make you think that?"

"I don't know… Maybe it was the way he was looking at you or something. There was just something _about him."_

I smile nervously at him and we head to the PC room.

-7 hours later-

It's 11:00 and I just get home. I decided to take a walk about 9:00 so I would be sure to miss everyone. There is a small light in the entrance hall that Kazuto leaves on when he knows that I will be home late. I walk over to the kitchen to get something to drink. I notice a small plate on the top shelf covered in tin foil with a note attached to it.

 _Amber,_

 _You really need to eat something. I talked to all of_

 _the restaurant and rest stop owners around here_

 _and they haven't seen you since you hurt_

 _your ankle a few weeks ago. Why have you not_

 _been eating? Eat this and don't make me worry_

 _about you okay? You can always come and talk_

 _to me about anything if you need to._

 _Kazuto_

Kazuto cares about me. But I am not eating this. I'm not hungry and I don't even like this style of curry either. He makes it too sweet. But if I don't, it will just make him worry more and he asked me not to make him worry so I won't. I will just make it look like I ate it. After all, I don't have a problem with lying. I take off the top and skirt I was wearing and that leaves me in a black tight fitting tank top and black leggings. I run the microwave for one minute just in case someone was awake. I then take the paper plate and walk outside to the trash and throw it away. _I'm sorry Kazuto._ I think to myself. I hurry back inside.

At this point, I am just wearing a medical boot and don't need crutches. The doctor called me on Tuesday and told me that the break wasn't as bad as he thought it was when he first looked at the X-Ray. He told me I only had to wear the boot for a week then slowly use my ankle again. He also added, knowing the cause of the break in the first place, that I couldn't skate for another week once I was out of the boot.

Once I get inside, I hear a mysterious voice from behind me.

"Just getting back huh?" I turn and see Soichi leaning against the door frame to the dining area.

"Yeah. I was just getting some fresh air." I reply. I hate lying to him but I can't let him know the truth about anything.

"You really are okay with lying. You just lied to me. You weren't getting fresh air. I heard the microwave go off and decided to come and investigate. Then I noticed your clothes on the chair as usual, and saw a shadow moving towards the trash bin outside. The fridge was slightly open too and I realized the plate Kazzy left you was gone." I look at the ground with guilt. "Why haven't you been eating?"

"I-I don't know." I am still looking at the ground and a lump forms in my throat. I push it down but no amount of force could be used to fight back the tears. "I honestly don't know. I haven't been eating much lunch and, and usually I'm starving by the time I get home but, but I can't even force myself to eat."

"Did something happen? Maybe that is the reason you can't eat anything. Maybe you're stressed?"

"N-nothing happened. I-I think I should go to bed. I will go to the doctors' office tomorrow if it suits your fancy." What he doesn't know is Kenta showed up again. But I wasn't eating anything before him. Maybe I'm homesick? I don't know. I just can't explain it. All I can think about is Soichi and school.

"Okay. And Amber?"

"Yeah?"

"…Never mind. Just get some sleep okay?"

"If I can." I mumble, he looks at me confused and I smile at him shyly. He shrugs and walks off towards the kitchen. I go to bed and get some of the best sleep I've had in weeks.

-The next afternoon-

As I walk in, I hear giggling coming from the living room. I naturally gravitate towards the living room and see Sho with the girl from the other day. As I stare in shock, she nods her head politely. She apologizes for intruding but I tell her not to worry. I stop myself from walking over to the changing wall that was set up for decoration when I realize the girl was here. She introduces herself as Momo Sumitani. She is apparently in the sculpture department with Sho. I give her my name and tell her that her name is a cute name.

"Is it okay if I call you Momo?" I ask politely but all she does is smile coldly.

"I would prefer if you call me Sumitani." I look at her in confusion but she smiles sweetly. She is telling me that I can't call her by her first name. As I stand there in confusion, Yusuke and Soichi return from their classes. As they walk into the living room, Momo- excuse me- Sumitani, jumps up suddenly. She is starting to act so familiar with Soichi. I look between the two of them then Sho explains that they went to high school together. Before Soichi leaves, Sumitani gives him two tickets to a famous architect's show this weekend. She not-so-subtly drops a hint that she wants to go with him. He declines her offer roughly but she tells him to keep the two tickets. He thanks her slightly and leaves to go to his room.

We are all left there and the first one to speak is Sumitani herself. "Well, I think I should be going now. See you around campus Sho?"

"Yeah. See ya later."

Yusuke leans into me and whispers in my ear. "Looks like she has it bad for Soh. But it looks like he isn't interested." My heart misses a beat. But his words somehow soothe me. I head back to my room as I am about to change, my phone goes off.

Who is this? It's an unknown number but maybe it's the doctor or something. I think I will answer it.

"Hey. It's been a while." The voice answers. It can't be…

-To Be Continued-


	13. Chapter 13

I decided to spice this story up a bit and add 2 characters from My Wedding and 7 Rings! They will show up as the story goes along so they won't just all of a sudden arrive and dissapear in one chapter. Hope you like it!

3 CK

Soichi chapter 13

"Hey, it's been a while…" It can't be… can it?

"Y-Yamato?" I ask with confusion.

"You bet it is!" he replies cheerfully.

"Oh my goodness! Where the hell have you been the past two years?" he was always a year older than me and he went off to college to study to become I don't know what right after high school so I couldn't hang out with him anymore and we kind of lost touch with each other.

"Well, if you really want to know, look out your window. And since when have ever cussed? You used to be the kind-hearted never hurt a fly can't even skate skater."

"Look out my window? Why? I question, while I make my way to the window. I look out and I see none other than Yamato. And who is that guy next to him? It's Ren! Oh my goodness! I practically drop my phone and run out to him.

"Hey Ames!" Ames is what Yamato used to call me when we were younger. I throw my arms around him and hug him practically tackling him. I turn to Ren and hug him then address the both of them.

"To answer your earlier shock, since your class was gone, I was promoted to queen bee skater. Being quiet and helpless was just an act to get attention. Since you left, the skaters were left without a leader and they had a competition to see who would take over. They all laughed at me but I showed them and they immediately chose me for queen bee." What have you been up to lately Ren?" I ask.

"Oh, you know… Studying here to become an artist?" he gives me his signature smile.

"No way! What about you Yamato?"

"Becoming a director. The whole business guy thing didn't work out for me too well." I smile at his response.

"How did you find me?"

"A guy in my painting class was talking about you. I asked him for your number and gave it to Yamato so he could call you. He said that you lived here with him and a few other guys too so we figured we would surprise you by showing up. Yamato even spent two days thinking of how to surprise you." Ren replies to my question with a side glance at Yamato and smirks.

"Well I had to think of the perfect way to surprise my little Ames. She was always like a little sister to me and I want everything that comes her way to be perfect." Yamato protests. I let out a small laugh and hug him again.

"Well, do you guys want to come in? I can make some tea."

"No, thanks. I have to get to class but Yamato might be able to."

"No, sorry. I have to go talk to the dean and see about getting my dorm switched but we should hang out sometime."

"Defiantly. I love you guys!" I hug both of them again and leave to go to my room when a familiar voice stops me.

"Who were they? Was one of them your boyfriend?" Yusuke asks.

"No, but you obviously know who the blonde is you dummy." I smile at him, tears threatening to come out "Thanks."

"What did I do?"

"You gave Ren my number so he could call me."

"Oh, yeah. You're welcome. I will take that thank you hug now." He opens his arms wise.

"Okay. But just this once. I don't usually hug people so you are lucky." I smile at him and hug him then go to the garden to relax.

"That was easy." I heard Yusuke mumble but I just shrugged it off and continued my track to the garden.

-That Night-

At dinner, I am cleaning up the dishes because Bunta went to bed early and I decided that I would force Soichi to let me help out. He took over for Kazuto because Kazuto had to finish a design by tomorrow. He is all like 'You need to rest your ankle' and 'It's not a problem. I can do this myself. You should stay off that ankle.' But this time he finally cracked.

"Just let me help out. The doc said I need to exercise my ankle because the boot comes off on Friday. That's four days from now." I keep nagging him.

"No! Amber! I won't let you help me. Kazuto told you to stay off your foot as much as you could at night!" he is starting to sound upset with me. I can't help it that I actually want to help for once. I'm tired of people using my ankle as an excuse. I am stronger than everyone thinks.

"Please Soichi? I just want to carry some dishes to the kitchen."

"Damn Soh! She said please! I didn't think that someone as independent as her would say such words. You better let her do it. She said please!" I turn around and see Chihiro at the doorway.

"Thank you Chihiro! So Soichi, what do you say? Pleeease?" I drag out the 'please' for extra.

"Fine." He finally gives in and Chihiro leaves.

"Thanks." I breathe a sigh of relief and start picking up a plate. "I'm stronger than you think. I did get voted queen bee skater for two years in a row."

"Okay, okay. I get it. You've made your point. Just don't go running around like you did when those two guys came here earlier."

*CRASH*

I dropped the two plates I was cleaning up and they shattered to a thousand bits on the cold tile floor of the kitchen.

"AMBER!" Soichi yells. He doesn't sound mad but more like surprised.

"What! How did you know about the two guys who came here today? What did you see?" I ask, scared to find out the result.

"Well, for starters, you ran to them when I specifically told you not to run on your ankle. You hugged them, one of them kissed your forehead, and then called you 'Ames' and the other one just kept hugging you."

"Okay, for one, yes I did run on my ankle but I didn't overdo it. I walked to the door, took off my boot, and jogged to them. It wasn't like I sprinted to them or anything. And yes, I did hug them. I haven't seen them in 2 years. So there is your explanation." I purposely left out the kissing forehead and Ames part.

"And what about one kissing your forehead and calling you Ames? He's not your boyfriend, is he?"

"No, he is not my boyfriend. Neither of them are. He one with the blonde hair is Ren and the other one is Yamato. They are friends from high school. They surprised me today because I didn't know they were studying here."

"That still doesn't explain why Yamato kissed your forehead."

"He was like a brother to me. He protected me from Kenta because every time I saw him, I would get so pissed off at him and almost burst into tears. He always kissed my forehead when I came back from vacation or I won a skate match or anything really. It was mostly to assure me that he was right there, beside me, to help me through all the good times and bad." I tell him, tears stinging the corner of my eyes.

"Amber… I-I had no idea… Why… Why don't you go to bed? I will take care of the rest." he strokes my cheek with his thumb, wiping away a rebellious tear that dared to fall.

"N-no. I-I got it. I will get the other dishes and you can sweep up the shards. I will run to the store on the way home tomorrow and get new plates for Kazuto."

"No."

-To Be Continued-


	14. Chapter 14

Soichi Kiyota chapter 14

AN: Hey, I decided to add a plot twist and added some Sci-Fi(?) in later chapters but it won't take up the entire story. Just small parts of it. Nothing major. I would consider this a mini-crossover just because of Yamato and Ren. Please leave a review and tell me what you think! 3 CK

"No…" He refused to let me help with the dishes once again. "You go to bed. I will finish cleaning up dinner."

"Fine." I walk away and go to my room.

A few hours later, I hear a knock at my door but don't answer it. I am not in the mood to answer after what happened between me and Soichi in the kitchen. How could he be so inconsiderate of my feelings? Yes I am tough but when someone gets mad at me about a time when I feel safe, it breaks down my walls. I can't stand to talk to anyone right now.

"Go away…" I say harshly between sniffles.

"Listen…" my ears perk up. That voice. It's Soichi's.

"No."

"Please? Come on, just open up."

"No. Just go away. I don't want to talk to anyone right now."

"It's better if you leave her alone. I heard the entire conversation from the living room." I hear Chihiro come up to Soichi and leave just as quickly.

"Fine. I will leave you alone. But you can't stay in there forever."

"Oh yeah, just watch me. I have a window and some pretty good friends." I reply coldly. I hear him sigh and walk away. Hearing him sigh makes me hurt a little more and a few tears fall again. Before I know it, I have fallen into a deep sleep.

" _No…! Don't hurt me! Get away!" a man comes up to me and pins me to a wall. He comes really close to my face and gives me a devilish grin. I scream for help but nobody hears me. I push him away and run for the door. I try to escape. I have finals tomorrow and I can't be late for class Mr. Carmens would kill me if I was late one more day. I finally make it to the door but the man catches up to me and grabs my wrists, forcing me up against it. I can't stand to be hurt by him anymore. I'm only eighteen! "Please! STOP!"_

"KYAAAH!" I wake up panting and Yusuke bursts through my door. I have been having nightmares like that recently. I can't stand to think about who the man was. I realize I am crying and Yusuke sits on the edge of my bed and holds me in his arms.

"Another bad dream?" he asks kindly.

"Yeah." I try to stop my crying but it's just no use.

"It's okay. That man is just in your dreams. He can't hurt you anymore okay?"

"Okay. I think I'm fine now. I'm just going to get some water."

"Way ahead of you on that one." He hands me a glass of water he set down on my bedside table while I was freaking out. I gave him a weak smile.

"Thanks." He stays with me until I fall asleep like he always does and before I know it, it's morning.

-The Next Morning-

I walk down to breakfast after getting ready and see Soichi sitting at the table staring at the two tickets Sumiatni gave him. He looks up and notices me and goes back to looking at the tickets. I walk to the kitchen to get some milk when he stops me.

"You wanna go with me?" he asks

"Where?" I question

"To the exhibit."

"Um… sure. It sounds like fun."

"If you don't you don't have to."

"No, no. I want to go." I say "It will keep my mind off those nightmares for a while." I mumble the last part.

"Heh. Okay. Meet me outside on the patio at four thirty and we will go."

"Alright." After that I continue my quest into the kitchen to get some milk.

-Four Forty-Five That Afternoon-

"This is so cool!' Soichi exclaimed in awe. We are at the exhibit and there are so many blueprints and pictures of buildings and models. "Look at the size of this blueprint! Amazing huh?" Soichi begins to explain the enormous wall sized blueprint.

After he is done explaining everything, he excuses himself and goes to use the bathroom. I decide to take a look around the gallery even though I don't get all the complicated parts of architecture. As I am gazing around the room to find my next target, I lock eyes with someone I know. It's Momo. She looks shocked.

"Wh-what are you doing here?!" she asks angrily.

"I thought you only had two tickets which you gave both to Soichi. And by the way, sweetheart, he invited me." I snap back. It's after school hours and I am in white ripped skinny jeans, black combat boots, and a grey and white off the shoulder shirt.

Momo steps right up to me. "What? How could he invite you? Who are you anyways?"" she suddenly seems completely different and somewhat confused.

"Who am _**I**_? What do you mean?" I say with a tone of pure evil innocence.

"Look, whoever you are, just leave Soichi alone!"

"Why should I listen to you?"

"Because I've… I've been in love with him since high school!" she spits out.

"Just as I thought." I smirk.

"What's that look for? You didn't even know him before you moved in!"

"Oh, so you do know who I am." I cross my arms in front of my chest. "And what makes you think he wants you?"

"Whatever! I've known him for three whole years! Hmph!"

"Oh! Three whole years! I'm soo scared!" I say sarcastically. Having said that, she turns around and storms off. Is she for real? 'Hmph'? she messed with the wrong set of axles. Just then, I feel a small pat on my shoulder. I turn around and see Soichi looking down at me.

"Did you not hear me talking to you?" he questions.

"Oh, sorry." at my response, Soichi looks at me and frowns.

"What's wrong? You don't look like yourself. There is a both evil yet sad look in your eyes that was never there before."

"No, I'm fine…" I smile at him and he looks slightly relieved. I pull out my compact mirror because he said something about evil in my eyes and sure enough, the green smokey-colored eyes have replaced my blue-grey ones. I quickly hide the green before he is able to ask any more questions.

"Well, the talk is about to begin so we should go find our seats."

"Okay." I smile nervously at him hoping he would overlook the recent change in eye color and he does.

-After The Exhibition-

As we are walking home, Soichi keeps talking about how much he leaned. Seeing him like this makes my heart feel warm and I don't know why. But then, Momo's face pops into my head. _She would be pretty angry if she saw us like this right now._ But all the more reason to be happy.

"Am I boring you?" Soichi's words bring me back to the present. I glance at him and see that he looks annoyed.

"Oh, sorry. I was just thinking about something that happened at the exhibit."

"It's fine. I knew you weren't interested." He picks up his pace and I follow after him.

"Wait! I'm sorry." He stops dead and turns round.

"Maybe I should have gone with that other girl." His smile is somewhat twisted. I look down, my heart stinging at the sudden comment. I finally let a guy get close to me and he hurts me. I have been so stupid. He then continues, flustered.

"Look, I didn't mean… It's my fault, dragging you along. But, you're… different… in a way."

"Huh? Different?"

"Nothing. It's just that you aren't afraid to speak your mind and I like that about you." He turns his back on me and starts walking again. "C'mon."

"Okay…" I follow after him, thinking about what he said.

-A Few Days Later-

As I arrive home from campus, I see Momo is in the living room again. Remembering last time, I remain silent and go get changed. A few minutes later I enter the living room and Momo speaks.

"Hello! Sorry to intrude again!" she smiles sweetly like countless times before.

"Oh, it's you. Sho, are you done with that CD I lent you?" I roll my eyes at her and my voice switches gears when I address Sho.

"Yeah. I left it on the counter this morning hoping you would notice it but I guess not. I can go get it for you."

"No, let me go get it."

"Okay." After I head to the kitchen to get the CD, I head to my room, watching the two of them out of the corner of my eye.

I guess Momo didn't tell Sho about the gallery. As I sit on my floor, tuning my skateboard, I hear a voice outside my door. I think it's Soichi.

"Like I said, please stop filling my house with strangers." He sounds angry.

"Come on, what's wrong with inviting friends over?" the second voice sounds like Shokichi.

"Nothing as long as they don't bother me."

I hear a girl's voice instead of Sho's this time. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have come over…"

"You got that right!" I think out loud.

"Huh? Amber?" I hear Soichi call my name. Shit!

"You don't have to worry about him Momo!" Sho breaks Soichi away from his question about me. Then, Soichi's voice rings out louder than expected.

"Are you two doing it or something? Get a room!"

"Momo and I aren't like that!"

"Oh yeah? Look, you're bright red! What a kid!"

After that remark, I start to get angry. I can't concentrate on detailing my board with them arguing. "Excuse me!" without thinking, I swing my door open.

"What are you doing? Eavesdropping?" Soichi asks.

"No! it's kinda hard to concentrate on detailing my skateboard with you three shouting out here!" I snap back. He heaves a sigh and turns away from me.

"What do you want?"

-To Be Continued-


	15. Chapter 15

Soichi chapter 15

"What do you want?" I look at his profile and decide to speak.

"Just keep it down. Bunta is trying to sleep and I am doing some detailing on my board. If I mess up because of your shouting, I am holding each of you responsible. Plus anyways, why does it matter if she comes over? She just wanted to ask you some questions. You are her senior and mine and Sho's too. Can we not talk to you?"

"I just don't want her coming in here to hang out with Sho and end up annoying me." He fixes his eyes on me. "You and her are different."

"Excuse me?" my heart skips a beat unexpectedly.

"Which, come to think of it, is what I was talking bout at the gallery too."

"Oh…" I stare at his warm smile and Momo hangs her head.

"Um… I'm just… Going to go now…" picking up her bag, Momo leaves. Sho runs after Momo but stops at the door and turns to Soichi.

"You really need to work on how you talk to girls!" Soichi tosses his head as Sho runs after Momo. He storms off to his room and I decide to lock myself up in my room to finish my skateboard.

-That Night-

I'm reading a book when Sho stops by.

"Sorry for disturbing you…" he looks apologetically at me in the doorway.

"It's fine… what did you need?"

"…Um… Well…" he falls silent ad closes the door behind him. "It's about Momo." He sits down on the sofa and turns to me.

"What about her?"

"It seems that she really likes Soichi."

"Oh. Right." I cant tell him that I already figured that out. He stares at me for a bit then drops his eyes and bites his lip.

"I know this is kind of awkward to ask but…"

"Ask me what?" he looks at me sharply after a moment of silence.

"Amber, do you… do you like Soichi?" my heart thumps under his serious gaze. I don't dislike him but… do I like him in that way?

"I'm not sure I like him but I am interested in him. It's complicated."

"I see… I actually suspected that much."

"What?"

"I've kinda had the impession for a while now that you had a thing for him."

"Me? A thing?" Sho laughs at my shocked response.

"Yeah. you are different when you are with him. like you're in your own little world." I feel a flutter in my chest. "And, also… the other day when you two were watching that DVD, I heard you talking from my room. You seem pretty close."

"Well, he did protect me from…" I cut myself off.

"Protect you? From what?"

"Nothing! It's nothing! Well, if that's all you have to say, I'm going to bed." I say nervously and push him towards the door.

"But you're special!" I stop dead in my tracks. "Soichi doesn't open up to many people right? But I feel like you are special somehow. I think Momo picked up on that as well. Still, I'm glad we had this talk. Now I know how you feel about him."

"Um.. I…" I trail off, unsure of how to proceed.

"You know Am, Momo is an important friend to me but I think you are even more important. So if you ever need to talk, I'm here."

"Okay. Thanks. He flashes me a warm smile and leaves. He forgot to close the door so I make sure nobody is watching and flick my wrist and it closes by itself.

-The Next Morning-

As I enter the bathroom, Soichi's there washing his face. Our eyes meet in the mirror and he reaches for a towel.

"Morning." I say to him but he doesn't bother to respond. I take out my toothbrush and the toothpaste. I start to brush my teeth and Soichi pulls out his toothbrush.

"You brush your teeth first?" he asks.

"Yeah. Got a problem with that?" I say with a hint of attitude.

"No." as I continue to brush my teeth, he spits out his toothpaste and turns to talk to me again. "Stop letting guys into your room."

"What?" I spit out my toothpaste is shock.

"I said, stop letting guys into your room!" Sho's face comes to mind. Soichi glares at me in the mirror.

"Are you talking about Sho?"

"You know what I am talking about. Don't play dumb with me. You have got some nerve, inviting guys into your room." His words stun me.

"Do you even know what we were talking about? Plus anyways, it's my room I can invite whoever I want into it!"

"No idea. I'm not interested in your canoodling."

"Canoodling? HAH! We were talking about you!" he goes pale.

"What do you mean you were talking about me?" I stay silent. "So you two were making fun of me? Is that it?"

"No! Why would we do that? We were discussing you and Momo!" he grabs me by the shoulders. I start to feel scared… He's hurting me.

"That girl again?! What's it got to do with you anyways?" I realize I am grimacing at his painful tone and grip.

"I just…Sho only wanted to ask me something…" I try to shake out of his grip and end up crying out. "Soichi, you're hurting…me…" his eyes instantly widen and he lets go of me.

"S-sorry… I didn't mean to…" he looks down at the floor.

"I know that you didn't mean to but it still hurt. You scared me so bad. Im getting out of here." I run out of the bathroom as the phone on the sink starts to ring. I hear a beep and the ringing stops but I hear no voices.

"Amber! Wait!" He calls, but it's too late. Kazuto stops me in the hall and starts to talk to me.

"What' wrong Am?" he sounds worried. "Don't worry about him. He has been in a bad mood since this morning." He smiles at me. "Are you okay? That kid… what has he said to you know?" he strokes my hair gently and I feel a little safer now.

"It's nothing. He just brought back some horrible memories from a few years ago. That's all." I start to cry and Kazuto pulls me in for a hug. "I will talk to him later."

"That's the brave Amber I know. Just, if anything happens, you come straight to me and I will deal with him okay?"

"Okay." He pats my head and I head back to my room to cool down and go over some of my spell books. Oh, yeah. Did I not mention I am part witch? Sorry!

After I talk to Kazuto and practice a few spells my mother sent me, I decide to explain myself to Soichi. Every time I try to talk to him, he ignores me and walks off. In the end, we don't clear the air.

-A Few Days Later-

I invite Nazuna and Akio over to study for the quiz on Friday. When they come over, I take a quick peek into the studio where the PC is and Soichi, Shokichi, and Yusuke are already there. I turn around to my friends and realizing my heart is pounding from the sight of Soichi. I guess I can't bring them in now. As I try to decide what to do, Yusuke puts his pencil down and approaches us, smiling.

"Hey, Nazuna, right? Come to hang out with us?" he asks.

"You remember me?" Nazuna sounds surprised.

"Of course! I could never forget the name of a cute girl!" Yusuke beams at Nazuna and then his gaze slides over to Akio.

"It's nice to meet you, I'm Akio Tsubaki." Akio introduces himself.

"Oh… Yusuke Sakuraba. Lucky you, having such cute girls as friends." Akio smile vaguely.

"I thought I told you to stop calling me cute, Yusuke!" I say annoyed.

"Sorry. Hey, you guys can come work here if you want. It's okay with me." He looks over his shoulder and Chihiro stands up. I didn't even notice him before.

"Please… Feel free." Smiling he starts to leave the studio.

"Oh, Chihiro, you don't have to leave, we will stay quiet." I assure him.

"No, it's fine, really. I was just getting done anyways."

"Thanks." He leave the studio and as soon as he's gone, someone speaks up.

"Well, don't you just have every guy wrapped around your finger?" I turn around to see a tall, Soichi right behind me.

"What? I was just…" I try to find the right words. "I was just worried we were disturbing Chihiro… that's all it was…"

"I wasn't talking about just Chihiro. Bringing bouys over, entertaining Sho in your room…!"

"Woah! Where did you get that from! I told you I was only talking to Sho! I have no interest in him! He is just a friend! And so is Akio!" at my sharp tone, Soichi stops walking and turns to face me.

"What?"

"I am doing completely normal things! So why are you…"I am struggling to find the right words. Soichi stares at me for a moment and then sighs.

"Why is it like this…" as he stare into my probably reddish eyes (my eyes change color depending on my mood and I can usually hide it but I can't right now for some odd reason), I feel my heartbeat speed up.

"Why is it that… whenever I look at you, I become angry?" turning his back, he heads up the hall stairs.

His words have driven a knife straight through my heart. I was a fool to fall for him. _Is he saying he hates me or something?_ My vision goes blurry and I stand at the bottom of the freshly-polished stairs, listening to my heartbeat. I am unable to process what he has just said to me. As I head back to the studio to study, Soichi's words keep running through my mind and Nazuna and Akio go to get some tea.

"Amber? What's wrong? Yusuke just called me and I got here as fast as I could."


	16. Chapter 16

Soichi chapter 16

"Are you okay? Yusuke called me and I got here as soon as I could." That voice was none other than Yamato's voice. I turned to him and hugged him tightly. He leaned down and whispered in my ear so only I could hear him. "They didn't find out about your powers, did they? You just got them in the eleventh grade. Surely you have them under control right?"

"They didn't find out about my powers and I do have them under control." I tell him the whole story starting from the argument in the bathroom the other morning. I continue to cry into his shoulder and he pulls us apart and looks at me directly in the eyes.

"If it would make you feel any better, you can make those green lines you used to draw in the air when we were hanging out."

"Thanks but I think I am okay for now. Just don't tell Ren about this okay? I won't hear the end of it if he finds out."

"You got it Ames." I smiled at him and he kissed me on the forehead. "I love you, Ames."

"I love you to Yama." He kissed me on the forehead once again before leaving (when we said we loved each other, it was in a friendly way not like I love you and want to date you type of scenario if you know what I mean).

"Amber, what's wrong?" there is that question again, but this time it came from Nazuna.

"Nothing. Yamato was just here and he calmed me down." I reply.

"Are you sure you're okay? You look pale… are you sick?" Akio asks me.

"I'm fine, really… it's nothing."

"Okay. By the way, you never told me that Chihiro lives here."

"Sorry. I've been kind of busy lately."

"It's okay." She tells me the legend of Clover Hill and then we go back to studying for a few hours. Kazuto comes in and offers us tea but we politely refuse. Nazuna and Akio introduce themselves and we learn a little bit about Kazuto and Yususke. Kazuto, we found out, is twenty-nine and Soichi's cousin. Then Yusuke is twenty-four. He had to repeat a year because he partied too hard but Kazuto keeps him in line.

Kazuto walks back in and he leans towards me and speaks in a low voice. "By the way… have you and Soichi made up yet?"

"No. The whole situation got worse actually." I say sadly.

"Well, I did notice at dinner that you weren't talking to each other. Should I say something?"

"No, doing that would probably make everything worse… no offense."

"None taken. Oh I know! Let's have a rooftop barbeque this weekend if the weather is good." Everyone turns to look at Kazuto. "Yeah, a barbeque. You two can come too if you want." He speaks towards Nazuna and Akio. They both accept since Kazuto said that a barbeque is more fun with a bigger crowd. Kazuto turns to me again. "It will be a great time for you and Soichi to talk."

"Like I want to talk to him! It will probably end up a disaster like all the other twenty times I have tried to talk to him. But I guess so."

"Just give him a chance, Am. Okay?"

"Fine." I cross my arms and lean back in the chair I'm sitting in. Nazuna and Akio leave and I go to bed.

-The Next Day-

The next day on my way home, someone pats me on the shoulder and I turn to see Aki.

"You heading home now?" he asks.

"Yup. Where's Nazuna?"

Aki laughs. "We aren't joined at the hip you know. She is at her part time job."

"Oh, I didn't know she had a job."

"Yeah. A-anyway… about Saturday…" he looks me straight in the eye. "Are you sure that it's okay for me to come?"

"Of course it is. Kazuto said the more the merrier so why…?"

"Uh, it's just… Your house has a lot of cool guys in it… so I guess I just feel a little self-conscious."

"Haha, what?" then it hits me and I Look at Aki. "Hey Aki… do you prefer girls or guys?"

"Which do you think?" he laughs.

"Guys?" I ask.

"Bingo." He smiles at me underneath his eye lashes. "C'mon. I will walk with you."

"Thanks Aki."

-Saturday-

The rooftop barbeque is going exactly how Kazuto planned it. We all sit on benches, enjoying the food. Everyone from Clover Hill is here including Nazuna and Aki and… MOMO?! What is she doing here? She is sitting near Sho and Soichi. Soichi grimaces whenever Momo leans in to talk to him but he doesn't even attempt to move. He just sits there and drinks him Sam Adams. I make eye contact with Momo and she looks away quickly. Must be the evil in my eyes that I flashed at her. Maybe. The way she acts is so cutesy, it makes me want to laugh.

"If you're going to stare, why not go over there?" I turn to the voice in my ear and realize that it's Bunta. "Whoa, what's wrong with your eyes? They're green!"

"Uh… colored contacts? And I am fine over here by the way." I lie.

"Really? But. You know, staring at someone like that…. It's sort of stalker-ish, ya know?" his words sting me ever so slightly. "I don't really like the thought of living with a stalker." He gets up and joins Kazuto at the grill.

 _Stalker, me? That's horrible of him to say._ I look down at my hands and Kazuto comes up to me.

"Could you do me a favor and get a bucket from storage and fill it with water? I have to keep an eye on the grill."

"Huh? A bucket with water right? Got it."

"Thanks. I really appreciate it. It's in the storage room." I hurry to the storage room.

 _Where can the bucket be?_ I am in the storage room and there are a lot of winter clothes, books, magazines, and paint bottles but no bucket. _It must be hidden behind something._ I start to move around boxes and other junk around. Then I hear a voice behind me that I haven't heard in a while.

"Looking for something?" I turn and see Soichi in the doorway.

"Does it look like I'm in here for fun? Kazuto asked me to get a bucket."

"A bucket?"

"Yeah. Was I not clear about that?" I answer coldly. I am still upset with him an going to make sure he knows it. He steps inside and shuts the door. Now it's only the two of us in here. My hearts starts to beat faster as he moves closer. As much as I want to hate him right now, I also want to hug him and forgive him.

"I used it to clean the other day. It should be in that corner over there." He points to the far corner and I go and pick up the bucket.

"Got it." He narrows his eyes and nods.

"I see that." I walk back towards him to go to the door and he grabs me by the shoulders and I start to panic. He realizes my panic and moves his hand somewhere between my shoulder and elbow. "How about a thank you?"

"After this past week, that's asking too much." He brings his face close to mine.

"…Really?" his face gets closer to mine and I draw back, instinctively. I get a sudden whiff of alcohol and I stare at him.

"Are you drunk?"

"Are you serious? I had two beers. Do you think I would get drunk off of that?"

"You aren't quite yourself so I just assumed you were drunk." At my response, he looks annoyed.

"What do you mean, not myself? You don't know me."

"I didn't mean it like that."

He casts his eyes down. "Why do you give me a hard time and act so nice to other guys?"

"Excuse me? I am just being myself."

He lets go of my arms. "Never mind." He leaves the storage room, his shoulders slumped.

Alone in the storage room, I replay Soichi's words in my head. I decide to leave the storage room. As I do, I see Chihiro. He is leaning against the wall for some reason.

"Why are you here?" I ask.

"Kazuto sent me to look for you because you took so long."

"Then why were you just standing here?"

He sniggers and my question. "I felt like I would be interrupting something if I came in. Would you rather I kept quiet about it?"

"If you would, please."

He nods and looks away from me. "On one condition."

"What do you want?"

"Tell me, why do your eyes change colors? And don't tell me it's colored contacts. We both know that's a lie. Just tell me the real reason and I will keep that a secret as well."

"If that's the only way, then I will tell you. I have special DNA that gives me power running through my body."

"Special DNA?!" he says, sounding surprisingly happy.

"Yes. I have powers and everything. My eye color changes depending on the mood I am in."

"Mine to."

"Y-yours too? But how?"

"I have special DNA too. But I'm like you. I have the evil DNA so I have powers. Unlike the good bloods who have good fortune and can only use their powers to make flowers grow and stuff."

"Prove it. Prove you are evil." And he does. He flashes the same cloud of green in his eyes as mine that only evil-bloods can do and draws an orange circle in the air. _So his special color is orange_. "How did you know that I was evil?"

"You're scent, of course. I smelled it when you first got here. I just didn't want to say anything. I didn't know what you would do to me if I asked. Anyways, we can finish this conversation later. We need to get back upstairs to the roof before everyone ends up down here." He says suddenly.

"You're right. Let's go."

We arrive at the rooftop again and I hand Kazuto the bucket. I go back to talking with Chihiro in a corner while sipping on some beer. He tells me he got his powers in the eleventh grade and apparently, there is a goal you have to meet in your life that gives you access to your powers. _Mom never told me anything about that_. After that small briefing on family, I go to talk to Kazuto but I get interrupted when somebody yells something.

"What the?!" I turn to see Sho saying something to Soichi. "What do you think you are saying? How dare you accuse me?!" Sho's face is bright red and his voice rings across the roof.

"Shokichi! Lower your voice! You will disturb the neighbors!" Kazuto scolds.

"Sorry Kazuto." Sho sits down and the awkward atmosphere eases up. He leans in and continues to talk to Soichi but I can't hear what they are saying. But strangely, Soichi seem to be enjoying himself. I inch my way over and sit at a bench a few feet away and put my head on the table so I can listen to their conversation.

"All you have been is cold to Momo. She probably wanted to talk…" ugh, they are talking about Momo. I can't stand her. But she is sitting nearby with a conflicted smile on her face.

"Okay, okay. My bad." Soichi says and I look up, head still on my arms and our eyes meet. His gaze is hot and I feel my heart start to pound once more. I try to contain the red coming to my eyes but I slip and I can feel my eyes flash red. _Why is he looking at me like that all of a sudden? Are they not talking about Momo?_ I can't take my eyes off of his rare smirk but as soon as my eyes flash red, he looks confused.

-To Be Continued-


	17. Chapter 17

Soichi chapter 17

After the barbeque, I walk Nazuna and Aki partway home. We reach the small park and they both thank me and tell me to thank the others. I turn around and start walking home and about thirty seconds later, I hear footsteps behind me. I look over my shoulder and see Aki approaching. As he reaches me, he starts to speak in a low voice.

"Um… earlier, the angry guy said something to me…"

"You mean Soichi? What did he say?"

"He asked if I was trying to get with you…"

"What?!"

"Yeah. If you ask me, I think he's got… a thing for you…" he blurts out the words then clams up. "Sorry, I've said too much. See you Monday at school okay?" he turns around and jogs off to where Nazuna is waiting for him.

 _Why was Soichi talking about me to Aki? Don't tell he is actually interested in me? How could he? I'm evil._ I decide to cut through the park on the way home. Then out of nowhere, Soichi appears in front of me.

"Why did you ask Aki if he was trying to get with me?" I ask angrily, arms crossed.

He arches an eyebrow. "He told you, yeah?"

"Yeah."

"You two are always hanging around campus together right?"

"Yeah but Nazuna is there to so…" he looks down at the ground and continues to speak.

"When I saw him walk you home the other day, you looked like a couple. Both gazing into each other's eyes…"

"Gazing into each other's eyes? No no no. It felt like I had something in my eye and he looked at it for me. And you have it wrong about me and Sho too."

"I don't care about Sho anymore." He cuts me off.

"Huh?"

"Sho told me the reason he was in your room was to talk about that girl. He said you just talked."

"I told you that was what happened but you had to get mad and not listen to me."

He smiles. "I guess I was wrong. About a lot of things." He stares at me intensely but wobbles unsteadily. I feel like I'm the one who is drunk but I can smell alcohol on his breath. I gaze into is eyes as he leans closer. His mouth gets closer to mine and I can't tilt my head down. I hear him laugh and then kiss me on the lips. Just the slightest whisper of a kiss. This time, I tilt my head down and he kisses my forehead. I slide into his arms and I don't know how long we stand there like that. Eventually he pulls away and I try to speak but I just stutter.

"I jumped to conclusions, about everything." My heart skips a beat. I have never seen him this gentle. "Why have I been so angry lately? I don't even know myself." I glance at him and our eyes meet. "But I think… I have everything figured out now." I hear a couple chatting and Soichi pulls away from me. The holds his hand out to me as he walks away unsteadily. "Come on, time to go home."

"O-okay." He takes my hand and starts to tug me a step on accident.

"Whoa, I think I drank too much…" I laugh at his obvious comment and we walk home together.

-The Next Morning-

The next morning, I wake up feeling refreshed and I check my phone. I have a text on my phone from Soichi. 'Did you make it back to your room without being seen?' That's all there is. I squeeze my phone, remembering how sweet he was in the park. I get out of bed and start getting ready then I walk downstairs.

"Good morning!" I step into the living room but I see Yusuke instead of Soichi. That's weird because Soichi is usually the first one up.

"You are sounding happy this morning. Did you have fun last night?" Yusuke asks.

"Yeah. Um… where is Soichi?" Yusuke looks around the living room as I hear Soichi's door open.

"Morning Soichi. It's not like you to oversleep." I comment as he walks into the door. He just grimaces. He nods his head and flops down on the chair. "You look awful. And I got your message last night."

"What? What message?" he doesn't remember sending it? Is he in a bad mood? He was so sweet last night.

"Are you okay man? You look rough and you reek of beer." Yusuke asks with concern.

"Ugh… Could you not speak so loud right now Yusuke?"

"You got a hangover?"

Soichi nods. Not even fifteen seconds later, Kazuto walks into the living room.

"Morning, Kazuto." I say in my usual tone.

"Morning Am. Hmmm… Just as I thought." He looks at Soichi. "Look, if you drink that much, a hangover is a given." Soichi looks away.

"Now that you mention it, he did drink a lot last night." Yusuke realizes. He did down quite a few beers after talking with Sho. Kazuto leaves the living room to make Soichi's breakfast request- Miso Soup.

"Are you okay?" I realize Soichi has his head in his hands.

"Huh? ... I guess…"

Yusuke asks why Soichi drank so much but he just answers like anybody else would- I was feeling really good last night and lost count. After that, Chihiro walks in. he looks at Soichi then at me.

"Hangover?" he asks.

"Yeah." I reply.

"That's not like him. Still, I guess it's to be expected. Last night, at least."

"What?" as I look at Chihiro, Yusuke speaks up.

"Did something happen last night that I am not aware of?"

"No… nothing happened." Kazuto walks into the dining area with breakfast and asks Chihiro if he has a hangover too, because he is up earlier than usual, but he says he is fine. Chihiro looks at Soichi and sniggers.

"Listen, Chihiro…" as Soichi starts to say something, Sho walks in.

"Morning!" he looks at Soichi. "Hungover?" I nod my head. "Well, you drank a ton. It's only natural I suppose."

"Will everyone just get off my back?" grumbling, Soichi starts sipping his Miso Soup. Kazuto gets upset that he is eating before the rest of us. "Okay sorry… Thanks for the food."

Everyone sits down and starts to eats. In between sips, Chihiro pauses as if he is remembering something. "Oh, it's my turn to help cook tonight, right Horai?"

"Yeah, why?"

Chihiro looks down. "Actually, I have plans today…. Could Amber take my place?"

All of a sudden I hear his voice inside my head. _'If you don't want our scene from last night to be spilled to everybody here, you will take my place.'_ I stare at him and we have a small staring contest. I flash my eyes green and he looks away. _'Fine. But don't expect there not to be snake in your pillow tonight'_ I reply to him. _'I look forward to it'._ I forgot to mention that I can speak to other power-possessing people in my mind. It makes our conversations more private.

"Yeah. I told him I would last night." I say as if nothing happened with a fake smile.

"Is that so?" Kazuto looks suspicious but I nod anyways.

' _You are a jerk sometimes Chihiro. You know that, right?'_

' _I know.'_ he puts on a sly smile and we go back to eating.

As I regain my ability to work instead of being lost in thought, I realize Soichi is slumped over the table. Kazuto shakes Soichi and he gets up clumsily.

"I don't feel good… I think I will… I think I will just stay in bed today…" he staggers off to his room but before he gets to the stairs, he turns and looks at me. "Can you stop by and pick up my assignments after class Amber?"

"Yeah I guess I could." I say half-heartedly.

"Hey, you can't skip class because of a hangover!" Kazuto sighs heavily.

After a short silence, I speak up. "I am not that hungry anymore. I'm going to leave now." I reach for my skateboard but stop myself. _I have to walk. I'm not done with my experiment yet. Today is the last day._ "Oh, and today is the last day of my experiment, just so you have some warning beforehand." And after that, I walk out and meet up with Nazuna and Aki.

I meet them in the park for lunch and I tell them about this morning.

"He did seem pretty drunk when he talked to me last night." Aki explains. He didn't seem that drunk at the park last night. He was a bit unsteady though. As I finish my thoughts, I see Sho approaching with Momo and some other guys.

"Hey Am." He notices us and waves. I wave back and notice Momo is looking at me strangely. "I wonder if Soichi is okay after this morning."

"Actually, we were just talking about that." I tell him. Hearing our less than private conversation, Momo looks concerned.

"What happened to Soichi?" she asks.

"He just stayed home today, due to a hangover." Sho replies.

"He has a hangover?"

"Yeah. Right Ames?"

-To Be Continued-


	18. Chapter 18

Soichi chapter 18

"Yeah. Right Ames?" Sho asks me.

"What did you just call me?" I ask angrily.

"Uh… Ames? I'm sorry. Was I not supposed to call you that?"

"No. never call me that again… moving on. Soichi does have a hangover but he will be fine, Momo. So don't get worked up for nothing 'kay?" I redirect our conversation back to Soichi. I watch the two of them walk off and get a sudden urge to go back home and check on Soichi. I decide that if I blow off class and someone I know recognizes me while I am getting Soichi's assignment, I can be in big trouble. Hey, just because I am bad, doesn't mean I don't have a good side either. "It's time for class. Let's go."

Nazuna and Aki exchange puzzled looks. "Aren't you worried about him?" Aki decides to ask.

"A little. But don't tell anyone I said that. If word gets around to Sho, I won't hear the end of it from him or any of the other guys at home. Class is more important right now."

"Even after last night?"

"Yeah."

"What happened last night?" Nazuna asks.

"Nothing. He just had the wrong idea about me and Aki. That's it." I assure her.

"Now that you tell me that, he does seem like he has a thing for you. I mean, he was looking at you last night… Like all the time." Aki agrees with Nazuna and we walk to class.

-Three hours later-

After class, I head straight home. I stop by the grocery store for Kazuto and the living room is quiet. I go to check on Soichi but I hear nothing coming from his room so I assume he is asleep. I open the door a crack after a few un-answered knocks. I peek inside to make sure he isn't passed out and I see a familiar woman's figure from behind. She is sitting on the bed, leaning over the lying down Soichi. Just then she turns around and it's none other than- Momo. She comes over to me and whispers so Soichi won't hear.

"I just gave him some medicine so please don't disturb him."

"I could say the same for you too, sweetheart." I say with a bitter glint in my tone, then she shuts the door in my face. I stand still, glaring at the closed door. I remember earlier snd realize she knows about his hangover. I can't let her be in there in that condition. I push the door open again. "Why are you here?"

She smirks at me triumphantly. "Why? Obviously, I was worried about Soichi."

"You know that is not what I mean. You can't just barge in here while he is sleeping."

"I was worried about him. Why are you here anyway?" Momo is putting at this point.

"Um, I live here? I was just checking on him. I wasn't going to stay." I snap back. I am so thankful my test is done. "And what medicine? Or was that a lie?" She turns around quickly. "Just leave already. You are going to wake him up."

"Fine. I will leave but I will be back." She sneers.

"Is that supposed to scare me or something?" I retort. She just rolls her eyes and leaves.

"Be quiet… Why are in here?" I hear Soichi ask as I turn to leave as well. "You can't just barge into someone's room…" he glares at me.

"I was just checking on you. If I hadn't, Momo would still be here."

"She was in my room? Did she touch anything?"

"No. I got her out before anything could happen." We are now in the living room.

"Okay. Thanks."

"No problem. I can't stand he either."

"Really? Why not?"

"She think she can get whatever she wants and won't give up on getting you even though she knows it will never happen."

"Is somebody jealous?" he asks with a smirk.

"No. I just can't stand people like her. I am NOT jealous." I reply with fire.

"Mhmm. 'kay." He looks at me with suspicion.

-Four hours later-

That night at dinner I tell everyone that my experiment is over then I go to sit in the living room and end up hanging with Soichi. He tells me that it came as a surprise to him when he found me in his room but that he was thankful that I got Momo to leave. He also tells me that his hangover is gone. The air in the room fells calm, like after a storm.

"When you came to meet me in the park, you seemed a bit unsteady on your feet…" I start to explain but he just frowns.

"What are you talking about? Did I go to the park last night?" he asks, confused. I just stare at him, a slight bit hurt.

"But last night… in the park…" I trail off. _You kissed me! Twice! A small one on the lips and a long one on the forehead! I even slipped into your arms and you didn't fight me!_ Is what I wanted to tell him. I had finally forgot about Kenta and felt safe from him but ow I am not so sure anymore.

"You know, I don't actually remember much last night. Only up to a certain point…"

"Huh?"

"I guess I got too drunk… What?" he looks at me. He doesn't remember last night. Not the kiss, or the holding hands, or anything. I stare back at him, unable to say anything and I force my eyes not to turn blue and it actually works this time.

-The next day-

"Amber…Amber… Hello? Earth to Amber!" I jump, and realize Aki is leaning over my shoulder and talking into my ear. He looks worried.

"Sorry. I was spacing out." I was thinking about last night. I can't believe he doesn't remember anything.

"Are you okay? You don't look to good."

Just then, Nazuna pops in between us. "You were thinking about Soichi weren't you?" I am surprised by her sudden accusation but I construct a smile. "By the way, I still can't believe what I am seeing. You are completely different from what we are used to seeing."

I told her and Aki about my experiment and that I am not a goody-two-shoes and everything is right with the world kind of person. I am in my black, ripped skinny jeans, grey tank-top that says 'bite me' in Spanish, silver hoop earrings, and high-tops. "I was not thinking about him, thank you very much."

"Okay, anyways, I can't wait for the training session!" I stand there in shock as Aki laughs wryly at my expression he got out of his comment. "Don't look so shocked!"

"Um, sorry… What training session?"

"The out of town training session? Weren't you listening?" Nazuna says.

"I guess I wasn't."

She points an accusing finger at me. "You were thinking about Soichi, weren't you!"

I cross my arms and let out a small huff.

"Aw, come on Nazuna. Don't tease her. Next Monday, we are meeting at the station at nine. For three days we are going to a training session out of town." Aki interrupts.

"Oh, right."

"You are so nice, Aki. And after Soichi was so mean to you…" I apologize on Soichi's behalf but all Aki does is smile.

"Dot worry. After all, he was drunk. So don't blame the guy too much okay Nazuna?" Nazuna sticks her tongue out at Aki.

"Okay, okay. I didn't mean anything by it." She replies in defeat.

"Okay… Moving on. Class is over so let's head home. We need to get ready for Monday." Aki says and we leave campus together and head home.

-That night at dinner-

"A training trip…?" Kazuto asks in wonder.

"Yeah. I leave Monday and I will be back Wednesday evening." I explain. Then, Sho joins the conversation.

"I have a training trip the week after next." He tells us.

"Oh yeah, I had one too. I guess everyone does. Some departments have them in second and third year too." Yusuke adds.

"The school of music didn't" Chihiro joins.

"I wonder if the school of film has them." Kazuto questions Bunta.

"Even if there is, I wouldn't go." Bunta replies.

"Isn't it mandatory?"

"I just switched classes so I don't know. Thanks for the meal Kazu. Today was a bit spicy though." He gets up and leaves.

Everyone starts talking and their voices fade out as I get lost in thought about the other night. I glance at Soichi. I guess he still hasn't remembered the kiss yet. I find it a little painful to look at him. He isn't eating. He looks preoccupied. Suddenly, as if a bell goes off, Soichi looks up and notices us looking at him.

"Oh… sorry… what?" he asks confused.

"Nothing. I'm done eating. Excuse me." Sho says and leaves the room carrying his plate. He is acting differently. Was it because of Momo?

Soichi leans in and speaks to me in a low voice. "What were we talking about?"

"I don't know. I started to space out after we were done talking about the training trip." I reply.

"Oh okay. I heard about that. When is it? Next week?" he asks.

"Yeah. Then we talked about how Bunta didn't like tonight's dinner because it was spicy. But I didn't hear anything else after that."

"Was it? I didn't notice."

"You like spicy foods?"

Yusuke buts into our conversation. "Believe me when I say this, if this guy ate too many peppers, he would puke like the rest of us. The real spicy food eater in this house would have to be Chichi though." He walks away.

"Do you always drink that much?" I ask Soichi.

"Were you making fun of me being hungover?"

"No. Nothing like that."

"I guess I was just in a good mood that night. Don't get the wrong idea though. I was pretty messed up about my dad and it had nothing to do with my talk with Sho. That is probably why I drank those ten beers." He stand up, blushing a bit.

I wasn't getting the wrong idea. Maybe he really doesn't remember the park. Why do I feel so upset about that? Just then, he mutters something.

"… I can't believe you are going on a trip with that gay guy…" by the time I look up, he is already gone.

-To Be Continued-


	19. Chapter 19

Soichi chapter 19

The next day, I decide to go to the library and check out some books. I hear a voice ring across the room.

"What do you want? Stop bothering me!" everyone turns around to see who the voice came from and I see two men arguing. One has his back to me and the other is facing me. He looks familiar. I stand up to approach them.

"You haven't been studying well lately. Is something wrong?" the first guy asks.

"I'm fine. Mind your own business." The second guy retorts. I recognize the voice… Soichi?

"I'm just concerned about you. I believe in your talent." Soichi stares at the guy for a second and strides out of the room. The other guy turns to watch Soichi go. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to disturb you." He smiles at me.

"That's fine." I glare at him slightly and he looks like he is becoming uncomfortable.

"Can I help you?"

I walk slowly towards him, arms crossed. "You a friend of his?"

"Who are you?" he asks.

"Amber. I live with Soichi at Clover Hill." I say.

He raises an eyebrow. "You live with Soichi? Hmm…"

"That's what I said."

He seems to be thinking for a moment then breathes out. "Can I ask you something?"

"I guess. You have my attention."

"Did you move into Clover Hill in April?"

"Yeah." I say plainly.

He smiles. "Right, I see… just as I thought." I stare at him and he notices. He grins at me. "Oh, sorry. I'm Taro. Soichi's classmate. If you notice anything weird about him, well, would you give me a call?"

We exchange phone numbers and I leave the library.

-That Night-

Feeling thirsty, I head to the kitchen and pull out my phone. I scroll to Taro's contact details and sigh. _Well, I ended up swapping contact details with him. I wonder how close to Soichi he really is…_ I scroll to the last text Soichi sent me. 'Did you make it back to your room without being seen?' I was happy to get this text, it showed he cared about me, but Soichi didn't even remember it. I remember everything, from his soft lips on my forehead to the smell of alcohol. _Look at you Amber! You are letting yourself be distracted by a guy! Snap out of it!_ I scold myself. I put my phone on the counter and get some cold tea from the fridge.

"What a coincidence." I hear a voice behind me. I turn to see Soichi entering the kitchen.

"Hey." I say and turn around to put the tea away and glance at him from the corner of my eye as I turn.

"If there is something you want to say, then say it."

I decide to tell him after hesitating for a moment. "How are classes going?"

"Huh?" he sound surprised.

"Well, we went to the exhibition together, remember? And there was the talk by the architect…" he seems to grasp what I am talking about.

"Oh, yes. I learned a lot from that but instead of a project, I want to do an exhibition."

"An exhibit huh?" I turn around, arms crossed.

"Yeah. I want to show my dad something amazing…" He smiles and our eyes meet. I feel a flutter in my chest. Soichi starts to speak but stops himself. "Well, then…" he goes to leave the kitchen but he turns around at the door. "About next week's training…"

"What about it?" I say coolly.

"No, never mind… Goodnight." He stares at me for a moment then looks away. _He looked like he wanted to say something. Oh well._

-The Day of the Training Trip-

I skate to the station where everyone is meeting. I was up early today so I couldn't even see Soichi before I left. As I start to slow down, I notice a familiar figure standing in front of the station. It's… Soichi?

"…Hey." He addresses me.

I hop off my board and walk up to him. "Why are you here?"

"I had some shopping to do… then I remembered your trip was today, so I came to the station to see you off. You'd better appreciate it." He pushes a small box into my hands. "Here. Eat this if you get hungry on the journey."

"Thanks." I open the box and see a lemon poppy seed muffin. My favorite kind. How nice of him. I smile at him and he quickly avoids my gaze.

"W-whatever! Don't forget to bring souvenirs for everyone!"

"Okay. Hey, can you take my board home with you? I was going to give it to my friend Ren but he must have fallen asleep again."

"Yeah, sure. And one more thing… Don't let your gay friend get away with anything."

"You mean Aki?" he looks away from my stare.

"Yeah… Gay or not he is still a guy.. And watch out for the other guys too."

"Hang on, you can't just-"

He cuts me off. "Look, when I went on these trips, some of the guys said creepy stuff…"

"Aki would never do anything…"

"I guess you trust him pretty well. Well I have stuff to do" he turns his back and walks off.

 _Why is he so angry? Does he hate Aki that much?_ I dash into the station and head to meet up with Nazuna and Aki.

-The Last Day of the Trip-

Everything has been going pretty well. I wonder what Soichi was trying to warn me about. As I picture his face in my mind, it makes me realize—I kinda want to see him. I hurry out of that thought and buy the rest of my souvenirs and get on the train.

-At Home-

"I'm home…" as I head into the living room, I hear a girl's giggle. "Huh?" I see Sho, Soichi, and... Momo. Why the hell is she here? As I observe quietly from the shadow of the door frame, I see Soichi talking cheerfully with Momo. _Why? He has always hated her. I don't get it._ Sho notices me and smiles. I thought I was hidden but I guess I wasn't.

"Your trip is over? Welcome home!" he says cheerfully.

"Oh, Uh… Yeah." I cross my arms and Soichi glances at me.

"Oh, you were supposed to be coming back today?" Soichi comments. I feel like he just slapped me.

"Hey, could you lend me that book we were talking about?" Momo asks Soichi.

"Yeah. Hold on. I will go get it." Soichi gets up and hurries to his room.

"Um, isn't Soichi acting a little weird?" I whisper to Sho but he just tilts his head.

"Yeah. it started around the same time you left. He started to really warm up to Momo." He explains.

Soichi comes back and he smiles as he hands Momo the book. After seeing this, I spin on my heel and run to my room, tears threatening to spill from my burning eyes. I hear Sho calling out to me but I don't turn around. I lock myself in my room until dinner.

-That Night-

As I eat Kazuto's cooking for the first time in a few days, I feel confused. I haven't lived here long but it feels like Clover Hill is my home now. I take a bit of my dinner and I hear Chihiro's voice in my head again. I hate it when he does that. It scares me.

' _Are you okay? Is something bothering you?'_ he asks me.

' _Wow Chihiro. I didn't take you as the caring type. Anyways, I'm fine.'_

' _Are you sure? You don't seem like you're fine.'_

I shoot him a smoky green-eyed glare and snap back at him. _'I told you, I'm fine. Now leave me alone okay?!'_

' _Okay, okay. Fine.'_ He leaves me alone for the rest of the night.

"How does it feel to be home?" I hear Yusuke ask me and realize he is smiling at me teasingly.

"It's nice to be back."

"Glad to hear it. Sometimes it's just good to come home." Kazuto adds.

"Yeah, Am. We missed you." Sho joins our conversation as well.

"Hey, Mr. Ladies' Man!" Yusuke teases.

Chihiro snorts with laughter. "…. Mr. Ladies' Man…"

Bunta speaks up as well. "Huh? Who was away? Was someone gone?" everyone blinks in confusion and surprise at Bunta's question. Yusuke is the first to speak.

"Bunny, don't tell me that Am went on a trip… and you didn't even notice?"

"A trip…"

First Soichi, now Bunta… I guess I don't mean anything to some people. I was looking forward to seeing everyone and being home. I guess it was just me. Everyone assures me that Bunta doesn't notice many things and I feel a little bit better.

"Thanks for the meal." Soichi stands up and takes his plate to the kitchen.

"Man, what's his problem? Just before your trip, all he did was worry about you, Am."

 _I doubt he even gave me a second thought. Just like the time in the park. Which he doesn't remember._ I get up quickly and go to my room.

Once I get to my room, I start unpacking my bags from the trip. As I go to put my bag in the closet, a cell phone charm with a bell on it falls out. I gave everyone the keychains I bought for them at dinner but this was just for Soichi. I debate whether or not to give it to Soichi but I decide to anyways.

I head to Soichi's room and after a moment of knocking, he opens the door.

"Huh? Oh it's you." His response gives away nothing.

"Here. You told me not to forget to get a souvenir for you right?" I hold out the charm.

"A souvenir?"

"Yeah. Before I left for the station, you said to get you one." Frowning, he accepts my gift.

"Oh, right…"

"Well, see ya later." I turn to leave and Soichi speaks up.

"How was it? Your trip I mean."

"It was okay. Just like any normal school trip I guess." He raises an eyebrow.

"Hmmm. Did that gross narcissistic guy try anything?" he means Aki. I can feel the anger making its way up to my eyes.

"Don't call Aki that! What if I called you gross and narcissistic even though you aren't huh?"

He scowls. "Would you like to add anything else Amber?"

"Hell yeah! I don't know what you have against him but he is a very nice guy and he is my friend. I think of him the same way I do any other friend!"

"A friend!? He's a man! You know what he's after… Same for Yamato…" all of a sudden, I feel the red in my eyes grow deeper.

"I don't care what you see him as or what you THINK his intentions are! And as for Yamato, he is just a friend. My best friend! He was there for me when nobody else was when my parents died!" He screws up his face at my angry outburst. "You have a best friend, Taro right?" Soichi suddenly looks furious.

"How… How do you know about Taro? You will take any excuse to chat up a guy, won't you? Are you some kind of stalker?"

My blood runs cold. "Why…"

"What?"

"Why do you say such hurtful things to people?

"It's just the truth."

"I may be strong but when you get mad at me for talking to a guy, it hurts me. You have no idea how long I took me to finally trust you. Now you go and shoot me down? You may be saying that now but, you looked pretty friendly with Momo earlier. What was that about?"

"So what? It's the same thing you've been doing."

"What? I thought you'd already cleared up your misunderstandings once already."

"What are you talking about?" he seems to be getting angrier.

"You spoke to both Sho and Aki and they said we were just friends." He wavers under my hard stare.

"What are you talking about!?"

"You really don't remember the day of the party, do you?" I slump my shoulders slightly. I take a few cautious steps towards him in my black tank-top and black skinny jeans.

"What? What is with you recently?"

"You met me in the park the night of the barbecue." I begin to explain.

"The park?"

"Yeah. You were nice to me. You held my hand…"

"We held hands?" he stares right at me. After a painful silence, he speaks again. "I don't remember everything, but I do remember…some…"

"What exactly do you remember?"

"Did I…" Soichi bring his face close to mine

-To Be Continued-


	20. Chapter 20

Soichi chapter 20

"Did I…" Soichi's face is close to mine as he draws in even closer, an obvious penetration of personal space.

"Huh?" Gently, he kisses my forehead. Then he backs away and looks me in the eyes. . I can see straight into those bright gray eyes of his.

"Did I do that?"

"You remembered?"

He smiles his rare, gentle smile and my heart speeds up. "It's not that I forgot, more like it felt… it felt like a dream." He sounds almost- Shy?

"A dream?" I ask.

"Yeah." the next thing I know, I am in his warm, comforting embrace. It feels nice to have someone other than Yamato and Ren hug me. "Sorry for how I have been acting since then…I should be more considerate of how you feel. I guess I just thought that you are bad-ass Amber, you were able to handle just about anything. I am truly sorry. Will you tell me about Kenta now?" I lean my head into his chest.

"Heh. Not a chance." I smile into his chest and he squeezes me tighter.

I don't know how long we stay like that but after a few minutes, his phone starts to ring. For a moment, he starts to let go my then tightens his arms again. His phone keeps on ringing.

"Shouldn't you answer that?"

"Never mind. It doesn't matter." I am usually the one who puts people under a spell but for once, I am the one under a spell.

His warm embrace, his soft voice, the warmth of trusting a guy other than Yamato and Ren spreads across my chest. I guess I always knew it but… now I am sure I like him. I guess I was just afraid he was going to hurt me and break my heart. He doesn't seem like the guy who would do that unless it was for a good reason. The cellphone keeps ringing. Even though I am in a state I have missed for so many years, the noise bothers me.

"You really should answer that." I slightly pull away from Soichi.

He clucks his tongue, signaling annoyance, and draws out his phone. While he looks at it, he keeps one arm around me. "Ah, it's my dad…" he switches off his phone and embraces me again. As I snuggle into his arms, wrapping my arms around his back, I hear someone's door open.

*CLICK*

Both Soichi and I jump and let go of each other and we turn to see Chihiro staring at us. Chihiro smirks at us and starts to walk off.

"Wait, Chihiro…" I start to say but he just raises one hand.

"I won't tell anyone. I swear." He disappears and Soichi and I are left alone again and we both exchange shy smiles.

"I guess he saw us…"

"Yeah."

I guess we should go back to our rooms before anyone else sees us." Soichi suggests.

"Yeah. Well, goodnight." I reply. He gives me a quick embrace and kiss on the forehead and we part ways.

-The Next Day-

After lunch, Nazuna, Aki and I ate hanging out on campus and we all start talking about the design competition coming up. As we all agree to talk to the teacher about it, a familiar looking guy sitting close by catches my eye. I strain my ears and can hear Taro talking.

"Hold on professor! How can you say that about Soichi?"

"Don't get so upset. I was just giving my opinion. Everyone is entitled to an opinion after all."

"But, Professor, you aren't even trying to help guide Soichi."

"What are you saying? I treat all students equally. Both you and Soichi take things to seriously, you both need to relax." The professor walks off. I glare at him and then Taro's glance catches mine. He seems to recognize me and smiles. He sees that I am with Nazuna and Aki and walks off.

"That guy is hot… do you know him Amber?" Nazuna snaps me back to reality.

"Yeah, kinda." I reply.

"That was Professor Nukimizu with him. I heard he is really easy." I hear Aki comment. He adds that he is an associate professor part-time and a professional architect. He also adds that he heard that Nukimizu is sabotaging students' progress to there is less competition. At that last piece of knowledge, I surprise myself by being worried for Soichi.

I stop for some frozen yogurt n the way home and pick some up for Chihiro. Evil needs to stick together, right?

Back at home, I head to the studio and give Chihiro his yogurt. I see Soichi is already there, making something on the table. I walk over to him and he looks up.

"What? No yogurt for me?" he teases.

"No. Just Chihiro. He has been working hard lately and I know he loves frozen yogurt."

"Hmmm, okay. I will let it slide just this once."

"Okay… what are you making?" I ask, setting down my own fro-yo.

"A model for a presentation." I see a blueprint and a half-built model on the table.

"Is it a building from these blueprints?" he grins at me.

"Yeah. Not bad, huh?"

"Not bad. Is it a museum?"

"Yeah. My grandpa designed museums and halls like this. I really want to design one for real and see it get built." He talks excitedly as he fiddles around with the model.

"I'm sure you will soon enough." I pat him on the shoulder.

"Yeah, well…" all of a sudden, I remember what I heard earlier in the cafeteria.

"Uh, something happened on campus today… I saw Taro and professor Nukimizu."

"Nukimizu? What about him?" he frowns. I think I just hit a nerve.

"It seemed they were discussing you. To be honest with you," I drop my voice to a lower tone. "I was a little worried about you."

His expression slightly softens. "Don't worry about them. Nukimizu was probably bad-mouthing me, huh."

"You don't get along huh?"

"Not really. He is jealous of my talent and he is always on my back." All of a sudden, I remember what Nazuna told me. I guess it's true that he tries to sabotage students' progress. "Let's change the subject. I don't even like to hear his name."

"You mean Nukimizu's name?" I let out a small laugh.

"Don't you start." He says.

"Okay, okay. Sorry for bringing it up." He playfully hits me on the head.

"Don't worry about it."

I take a seat at the PC and start working on my design project.

-A few days later at an architecture seminar-

"Hey, I heard you've been worrying my house mate." Soichi stares straight at Taro.

"Oh you mean Amber? Man, I just said hi to her." He replies defensively.

"I don't mean today. I mean on campus."

"Don't try to ruin my reputation, man."

"All I said to her is that you should mind your own business."

"Yeah. Maybe. But why is the professor on your back all the time? Don't you want to know too?"

Soichi gives a small sigh. "I don't want to talk about him anymore. I'm going home."

"Wait…"

"This stuff is pointless. I can finish studying at home."

"At home?"

"I don't want everyone to know about my project. If I work at home, I can keep it a secret." Soichi walks out of the room and Taro says something quietly.

"What a jerk…. And here I am, worrying about him."

-To be continued-

A/N: please leave a review! it really helps me keep going and lets me know that people are reading my stories. Thanks to all of you who read this story! I will be posting 1-2 chapters a day until Tuesday, August 18th! 3 CK


	21. Chapter 21

Soichi chapter 21

Several hours later, I am deep in my work when I hear a creak from the studio doors. I turn sand see Soichi holding a few blueprints and his model. He realizes that I am in the studio and walks over with a smile.

"Hey." He says.

"Welcome home. Did you just get in?" I ask. He looks at me with narrowed eyes.

"Yeah. Is that your design project?" he studies my computer screen closely.

"Yeah. It's nowhere near finished yet."

"I can tell. I bet I can finish my model before you can finish your project." He smirks.

"You're on! Looser has to do the other's chores today as well as their own!"

"Deal."

"Oh, have you seen professor Nukimizu again?" I ask.

Soichi's face falls. "You mean Mr. Part-Time Professor? Stop bringing him up!"

"Okay! Damn! Sorry!" I say defensively but, apologetically.

He lowers his voice and talks again. "It's alright. You don't have to apologize. I don't like it when you turn all bad-ass all of a sudden. You usually keep quiet about it and don't let it show too much."

"Get used to it. It's who I am. Anyways, you don't really like him, do you?"

"I could never like him. In class he is all like 'This isn't important, don't bother learning that…' what kind of teacher is he? Plus, he puts cream in his coffee AND three spoons of sugar, I mean, can you believe it?"

"Maybe he doesn't like it black, I mean you don't…" he shoots me a deathly glare.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing. Sorry I brought it up. Let's get on with our work. Looser does chores, remember? I am certainly not cleaning the bathroom when I can be at the skate park or…"

"Or what?"

"Nothing. Nothing. Ready? Set? Go!" I flip around the chair so I am facing the computer and start working and Soichi runs to the workbench and starts to work.

-TWO MEN ARE TALKING-

"So what did you want to discuss?" the professor asks.

"I will cut straight to the chase. My son has no talent." The parent says. "I would like you to make him quit."

"I am not sure talent is something we can judge so easily."

"I don't care about your other pupils. I know my own son."

"I see, so?"

"I would like you to make it so he gives up and quits the university."

"I don't think the school would be very pleased about that."

"I can give the school two-hundred-fifty thousand dollars and fifty thousand to you. How would that be?"

"That doesn't sound bad at all. Still are you sure it's necessary? He may quit on his own…" the parent looks up.

"What are you saying?"

"He is bound to give up in frustration soon anyways. Why not save your money?"

"Perhaps you're right?"

"I've seen students like him before. It's only a matter of time. Wouldn't it be better to deal with the boys' living situation?"

"What do you mean?"

"Your son appears to be smitten with a young woman he lives with. That must be greatly troublesome for you." The parent stands up in a fluster.

"Fine. I will leave the school circumstances alone right now. Contact me if anything develops immediately."

"Of course." the parent leaves and the professor heaves a sigh. "I swear, the parents get stupider each year… still, it would be interesting to see how this all turns out for the kid…"

-A few days later-

I'm on my way home from classes and someone calls my name and I jump off my skateboard and turn around to see Sho coming towards me with a smile. He asks me if I was on my way home and I tell him yes and we start to walk home together. A middle-aged man is approaching from the opposite direction.

"Hey… You…" I feel like I have seen this man before… OH! It's Soichi's father. _What the hell does he want?_ I think silently to myself.

I pick up my skateboard as he comes to a stop in front of us. I give him a half-deathly glare. "Hey." I say flatly. "You're Soichi's dad, aren't you?" he nods then peers from me to Sho.

"…So… Yusuke wasn't a good enough boyfriend so you had to get your hooks into this boy as well as my son?"

"Uh, excuse me but, what are you saying?" Sho starts.

"Shut up. Mind your own business." The man glares at Sho and turns back to me. "I would appreciate it if you left Clover Hill immediately."

"I have no intention of leaving." I say, cold as ice.

"Of course not. You want to stay next to my son."

"And for your information, Yusuke is not my boyfriend anymore and I am not getting my hooks into anyone, so just leave us alone!" I snap.

"Why would Amber have to leave anyway?" Sho asks innocently but Soichi's father keeps talking. Completely ignoring Sho.

"Why are you interested in my son? Is it because of his money?"

"Of course it's not his money. I don't care about shit like that. He is actually nice to me, unlike his father. Anyways, I'm not getting my hooks into him or anybody else! So just give it a rest, will ya?" Soichi's father shrugs it off as if he doesn't believe a word. "I have a design project to work on. So if you'll excuse me." I glare at Mr. Kiyota.

"What is with your attitude? Women should be seen, not heard."

"What do you think you're saying? How could you say something so mean like that about her?" Sho jumps in before I get a chance to speak.

"Um excuse me but, Soichi and I…" Mr. Kiyota cuts me off before I can say anything else.

"Shut up. I don't care about what you have to say." I throw down my skateboard and put my foot on it. "How dare you try to leave before I am finished talking?"

"How you ask? Easy. Like this." I push off and start going down the street. I only get a couple yards when I hear Mr. Kiyota shout something.

"He's got a fiancée, you know!" those words make me get off balanced and fall over into the road. I get scrapes up my arms and on my exposed knees, I picked a bad day to wear my usual ripped skinny jeans. I get up and walk back to him and Sho and I realize he has a satisfied smile on his face. "She is a fine young lady, from a great family. So please, don't get in the way." Soichi's father stares at me. "Please reconsider. Will you leave Clover Hill?"

I look at him in disgust and skate off to the park to clear my head. _I can't believe he has a fiancée… how could he not tell anyone?_ I stop and sit on a park table and lay my head on my arms. A disobedient tear runs down my face but that was the only one that fell. I feel a tap on my shoulder and look up to see Chihiro.

"What do you want?" I ask coolly.

"Nothing. Just wondering why you are out here alone. You seem upset."

"I'm fine. You can leave now." I motion towards the sidewalk.

"If you say so, but don't expect me to drop it. I can see the blue in your eyes."

"How? I cover up my eye color when it changes."

"I'm Evil too, remember? Just because you cover it up, doesn't mean other Evils can't see the color that's being hidden."

"Damn it! I forgot about that. Will you leave now?" he nods his head and walks away. I stay at the park long enough to make sure his at least half of the way home before I decide to go as well.

-10 minutes later-

I texted Sho and told him to go on without me and I make it home after a short detour through the park but everything is a little blurry. I reach up and touch the skin right below my eyes and realize I am starting to cry. _But I never cry…_ I think to myself. I realize Sho was waiting for me on the front porch.

' _Wow. Something really bad must've happened to make you cry, Amber.'_

' _Not now Chihiro.'_

' _You can talk to me… It's okay.'_

' _I said, not now…! You wouldn't understand.'_ I wipe away a fallen tear.

' _Okay. I will leave you alone for now.'_

As I walk inside with Sho, I see Soichi immediately. 

"You walked home with Sho?" he asks, sounding a little grumpy.

"Come on, Soichi… Can't you see she already feels bad?" Sho speaks up.

Soichi seems to notice that I am silently crying. "You're crying? But you never cry…"

I start to feel a little dizzy and grab Sho's arm, unable to respond to Soichi.

"Huh?" Shokichi is surprised and jumps a little at my touch.

Soichi notices the two of us and scowls, then starts to speak. "What are you two doing…?" he trails off. "Hey… Are you okay? You're as white as a sheet." He looks at me with concern. I can't find enough strength to speak. "Shokichi, what happened to her!?"

"Well, uh…" Sho attempts to explain but everything starts spinning and Soichi's face seems to be fading.

-To Be Continued-


	22. Chapter 22

Soichi chapter 22

"Come on, Shokichi, say something!" Soichi grabs Sho by the shoulder and looks at me in panic.

"Soichi… It's… nothing…I just fell a little bit lightheaded for some reason." I realize that I do feel sick. I lean against the wall, my knees threatening to give out underneath me. I slowly slide down to the floor.

"Amber!? Are you okay?" Sho is instantly by my side.

"I'm. f-fine." I hear Soichi saying something.

"Get out of the way, Shokichi!" Soichi picks me up in his arms that held me close, not too long ago. "Hey! Stay with me!" he takes me to my room.

"Are you okay?" Soichi gently lays me down on my bed. He stares at me with worry and concern on his face.

"Yes… thanks." I reply weakly. He looks relieved by my response and turns to Sho and grabs a wet towel from his hands and places it on my forehead.

"Go get her some water." He commands and Sho leaves. His eyes swing back towards mine. Soichi's expression is gentle. My heartbeat is faster than usual. Is it because I'm sick? "You have a little color back in your cheeks. That's good. You gave me a real scare just now." He brushes away some rebellious strands of hair from my face. "I'm just glad I was there."

"Soichi…" he strokes my forehead gently after removing the towel. I start to feel relaxed.

"Hmm… you don't seem to have a fever…" just then, Sho returns with my favorite glass filled with water.

"Here, Amber. I got you some water and I even found your…" Sho begins then realizes he's interrupting something. He turns his head and closes his eyes. "Whoa!"

"What are you? Eight?" I let out a small laugh while teasing Sho. Soichi takes his hand off my forehead and explains to Sho that he was just checking to see if I had a fever. Soichi tells me to get some rest and they both leave. I lean back in bed and relax. After a while, I start to feel better so I get up and leave my room.

As I take a seat on the plush, tan, living room sofa, Kazuto walks in. He asks me if I was feeling better and that the others told him what happened. I assure him that I was fine and make up a lie, saying that I was dehydrated. He also asks if I want rice porridge or something more significant but I tell him not to worry. He leaves the living room and I hear him mutter something close to 'good timing, I will have those guys help'. I wonder if he is talking about making dinner?

Out of nowhere, a wave of sleepiness hits me and I lie down on the sofa and gradually drift off to sleep.

After a while, I start to wake up. I shift and see someone looking down on me.

"What are you doing, Chihiro?"

"Why are you sleeping here? That's pretty brave of you. I admire that, coming from someone Evil."

"Brave?"

"Yeah. Sleeping out here, totally defenseless…"

"Wh-What? How could you? You really are Evil. You just say whatever you want. I was just taking a nap. I don't feel well."

Chihiro smirks at my response. "I was just kidding. No one would try to attack a defenseless sick person." He strokes my cheek. "Unless maybe… you wanted them to?" he stares into my eyes. Just then, I hear voices outside the room and Chihiro's hand drops away. "Okay, later."

"What an ass." I say under my breath. Once he disappears off to his room, Soichi and Sho walk in. they are arguing about something and right in the middle of a sentence, Soichi stops and sees me sitting up.

"Hey! Shouldn't you be in bed?" Soichi asks me.

"I feel fine now." I assure him and he smiles, looking relieved.

"Oh, well, that's good. Can you eat dinner?" I nod and he starts to walk off to the kitchen. "Okay. I'll tell Kazzy." He leaves and now it's just me and Sho in the living room.

"Aren't you going to tell Soichi about the scene with his dad?" Sho asks after a moment of silence.

"Should I say something?" I ask. I have never asked for any advice before but now, with everything that has happened, past and present, I feel like I can start asking for it. I have learned to trust guys more than I did at the beginning of the year, after all, I am living with them.

"I guess there is no reason to hide it…"

"Yeah. But he is going to be fuming…"

"Amber… so you DO like Soichi… You like him so much, you make yourself sick by worrying about him. Now you don't even want to tell him that his own dad is a jerk…"

"Sho…"

"You know, I feel like Soichi only cares about himself. He says horrible things to people, he was so mean to Momo. I just don't think that's acceptable behavior…" having said that, Sho stares at me. "Having said that, today, when you collapsed… I saw a whole different side of him. And in the kitchen earlier, he sounded so worried about you. He just… took care of ya, ya know?"

"Really?"

"Yeah, when he came in the living room earlier and saw you sleeping… He just looked so relieved… But there was something else…"

"Which was?" I say, trying to get him to tell me more.

"Remember when his dad said he has a fiancée?"

"Mm-hmm…"

"Well, I think you should be the one to ask him about that." With that, he gets up to leave and I lean on the arm of the sofa, feeling a little tired.

"There is dessert too, Kazzy said." Soichi walks into the living room. "What's with the faces you two?"

"Well, I'm going to my room Amber. Don't for get to ask him about that one thing we were discussing earlier." Sho says as he makes his way to the door.

"How could I forget something as important as that? Oh and sorry I fainted on you earlier." I say.

"No problem. See you at dinner, Soichi." Grinning, Sho vanishes off to his room.

"What did he mean by you not forgetting to tell him something? Who is 'him'? Hey, why are you smiling like that? You never smile. You must still be sick."

My face grows into a serious expression at his tone of voice. _Soichi was worried about me. Nobody has ever worried about me besides Yamato and Ren and Uncle. It makes me… Happy. Still, I am worried about his fiancée. I will ask him when the time is right. Maybe I can get him to meet me in the park tomorrow after class. I don't know._

"Him is somebody I know who goes to this school…" I begin to explain but Soichi mutters something and I barely catch it.

"It better not be that gay guy again…"

"It's not Aki. I promise." He turns a light shade of pink, barely able to see. "Anyways, to answer your question…" I decide to lie to him about who 'him' is. "'Him' is my friend, Yamato. I was smiling because I was thinking about Yamato and all of our old memories together like walks in the park after a test, the fro-yo cart, stuff like that. I have an important question for him tomorrow."

"Oh okay. I don't believe you."

I stand up and get within a few inches of him. I cross my arms across my chest and look straight into his eyes. "Believe me, sweetheart, it's all true. Would I lie about a little thing like that?"

"No… I don't know…" I smile at him and brush past him.

-That night-

After dinner, I get to go to my room early because Soichi is doing my chores for me. I told him that I would win the bet earlier that week and I did. Once I get to my room, I read the book Soichi lent me a few weeks ago. I finish the last two chapters in fifteen minutes. Just as I am thinking of returning it to Soichi, my cell phone buzzes. I look at my phone, expecting it to be Nazuna or Aki but it's not. It's Chihiro.

' _Are you okay? Tell me if you feel ill.'_ I smile as I read his words. I start tapping out a response and my hone buzzes again. I pick up my phone but it's Taro, not Soichi.

' _Sorry to text so late, can we talk on campus tomorrow?'_ I am still concerned about the Professor. I don't know what he could possibly want to talk about. I decide to meet up with him.

I snuggle under the charcoal-grey comforter of my bed and have a nightmare, just like the last one.

" _No…! Don't hurt me! Get away!" a man comes up to me and pins me to a wall. He comes really close to my face and gives me a devilish grin. "How did you get your power, my sweet?" the man says in my ear. I scream for help but nobody hears me. I push him away and run for the door. I try to escape. I have finals tomorrow and I can't be late for class Mr. Carmens would kill me if I was late one more day. I finally make it to the door but the man catches up to me and grabs my wrists, forcing me up against it. "Where did you get your power?" I can't stand to be hurt by him anymore. I'm only eighteen! "Please! STOP!"_

I bolt upright in bed, sweat coming off my forehead and tears streaming down my face. I was tossing and turning during my nightmare. My door flings open. I expect it to be Yusuke like the last time but its not… why did he come?

-To Be Continued-


	23. Chapter 23

Sorry for posting this late, I start school tomorrow and had to start on a 9:00pm-6:00am schedule which cuts my writing time and on top of that I spent a few hours to the farm on Sunday and we are still working on fixing my livingroom. I hope I didn't upset any of you and if I did, i will do a headcannon of whatever you want, just messege me and I will make it happen! 3 CK

Soichi chapter 23

Someone bursts thorough my door but it's not Yusuke… its Chihiro?

"Amber, are you okay!? I saw everything." I was half way to my door when Chihiro comes and gives me a hug. I wrap my arms around him and begin to cry into his chest as he strokes my hair with one hand and holds me with the other.

"I-I'm fine. I get dreams like that all the time. Wait- how did you know about my nightmare?"

"It's because of the clan I come from. We can see into people's dreams and nightmares. I was doing my usual rounds of the people in the neighboring houses like usual but I got a call saying to look into your dreams again and I saw that it turned into a nightmare, so I came to make sure you were okay."

"Oh okay. I've heard of people like you, thanks for coming to check on me. It means a lot." I realize we are still hugging. I pull away from him. "You can leave now. I am just going to get some water and head back to sleep."

"Okay. I'm glad you're okay. Goodnight."

"Night." I quickly go to the kitchen and get some water then go back to sleep.

Before I know it, it's the morning and my alarm clock hasn't gone off yet so I figured I woke up early. I turn to my clock and it's ten o'clock! I had a nine-thirty class this morning! Mr. Shansi is going to be pissed!

' _Don't worry, Amber. I told professor Shansi that you weren't feeling well and you wouldn't come to school today. Yamato will be by later today. I called him to see if he knew why you were having such bad dreams but he told me that he swore to secrecy about them.'_ I hear Chihiro explain before I can even get a word out.

' _Thanks Chihiro.'_

' _No problem. Evils have to look out for each other right?'_

' _Yeah. I guess we do, don't we…'_ my thoughts are interrupted by the doorbell. _'I'll go get it. It's probably Yamato.'_

On my way downstairs, I text Taro and agree to meet up this afternoon instead of this morning. When I get downstairs I swing the door open. Sure enough, it's Yamato. He pulls me by the wrist and envelopes me in a hug. He tells me how worried he was about me when Chihiro called this morning. He came here straight after class.

-IN A CLASSROOM SOMEWHERE-

It's about nine forty-five in the morning. In the architecture lecture room, Nukimizu and Soichi are talking.

"Are you saying my grandfather's method was wrong?" Soichi seems angry.

"Nobody's saying that." Nukimizu responds calmly. "How typical of you to jump to conclusions."

"What? My grandfather's method is clearly superior to yours."

"I'm not saying my way is superior. Just that this method is well…"

"What are you saying?!"

"You will have to figure that out for yourself…" Nukimizu strolls out and Soichi throws his model on the floor.

"You sanctimonious jerk… you will be sorry… mark my words…"

Soichi storms home.

-At home-

Yamato just arrived and is now hugging me, stroking my hair, on the front porch of Clover Hill. I don't know how long we stand there but I realize that the memories of the nightmare last night have flooded my brain and I am crying into his chest, similar to what I did with Chihiro last night when he burst into my room. I hear someone walking towards the house but I don't even think to look up.

"Just a friend, huh?" someone whispers in my ear coldly as they pass by me. "I can't believe you lied to me." I realize that the person is Soichi.

"Soichi, wait!"

"After the park and the other day in the living room, you still decide to lie to me?!"

I pull out of Yamato's grip. "Look, I was feeling bad because… well, I had a nightmare but I don't want to talk about that right now but believe me, he was just comforting me like he always does. He is always by my side when I need him the most."

"You mean he was comforting you like Chichi did last night?"

"How did you know about that?"

"I was getting some water and when I saw your door open, I peeked in, thinking you just fell asleep with it open."

"Yes, Chihiro did come and comfort me last night because of the nightmare but I am not going into detail about it."

"Fine. I will believe you just this once." He turns and heads inside and I turn back to Yamato, slipping into his arms again.

"You probably should go before anything gets worse." I tell him.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I'm just going to get changed and meet up with someone." He gives me a kiss on the forehead and I smile.

"Okay. But if you need anything just ask, okay?"

"Okay."

-Later that day-

I hurry and skate to the arranged meeting place I set up with Taro. As I enter the building, I see Taro listening to music with earphones. He is leaning on a wall, eyes closed and he doesn't notice me approach, so I decide to surprise him. I cast a quick spell from behind a pillar and it makes his music player play a track with the words: 'Look up, she is waiting,' being repeated over and over again. A look of scare appears on his face and I try to suppress a laugh but it comes out anyways. He finally looks up and sees me standing in front of him.

"Hey. The weirdest thing just happened. My music player just…" he starts to explain.

"Cool story. Anyways, I didn't come here to talk about your music player. I came here on other business." He asked me to meet up with him but he didn't tell me why, so I agreed because I wanted to see what he wanted to tell me.

"Oh, right. Did you tell anyone you were meeting me today?"

"No…" I obviously didn't tell Soichi and I didn't tell my friends either. Taro nods and guides me outside with a hand on my lower back. I tense up but it seems he has no intention of removing his hand so I stop. "Remove you hand, from my back, unless you want to lose it." I snap.

"Sorry, sorry. Let's go somewhere we can talk in private. We might be spotted by Soichi if we stay here." That information is true but I still don't think I can trust him. But I want this info. I guess I can. I have my pepper-spray just in case he tries anything funny. We walk for a few minutes off campus and we end up in a little café.

"Were you wondering where I was going to take you? You looked worried." Taro asks.

"Oh, I wasn't worried. I'm just not used to guys taking me places unless it's my friends Yamato or Ren." I reply, hoping he wouldn't push for any more information.

"That's not possible! With your look and skills, you must have guys coming up to you wanting to take you on a date. Would you like to order?"

"Believe me, they do. I just find it hard to trust them so I push them away, who needs a boyfriend anyways? Just a waste of time if you ask me. And I will just take a sweet tea, thanks." After we order, I wait for him to start talking. What did he bring me out for anyways? Finally, he begins to speak.

"Ever since third year started… Soichi's work has been all over the place. At first, I thought it was because of you… but it can't be just that."

"Why would it be because of me?"

"Seriously? Don't play dumb with me. I've seen the way he looks at you, how you look at him. It's all in your eyes."

"W-what do you mean it's all in my eyes?" _I really hope he doesn't know about me being Evil._

He leans in close and whispers in my ear. "I know you're Evil. I can tell. I am Good but I believe in helping the Evil with their worries and troubles."

I turn my head and stare at him. "Anyways, like you were saying, what is that something else you speak of?"

"Well, you saw the scene with Nukimizu the other day… I suspect that he has been meeting with Soichi's father."

"Mr. Kiyota and the professor?" Soichi's father's face flashes in my mind. I can still hear him trying to bribe me with money to get me to move out of Clover. I shudder.

"I just saw him coming out of the classroom… I've got a bad feeling about this. So… so do you know anything?"

"All I know is Mr. Kiyota tried to force me out of Clover Hill and when I refused to leave, he offered me sixty thousand dollars to leave."

"I see. But you do know that Soichi and his father don't get along?"

"Yeah. He's against Soichi's architecture career, right?"

"Yeah, did you hear that from Soichi?"

"No… his father came to our house and then…"

"I see. Mr. Kiyota's a politician and he wants Soichi to follow his footsteps. But Soichi is the grandson of the great Taizen Kiyota… a legacy."

"But… Taro… this isn't just concern for a friend, is it?" Taro stares at me but doesn't answer.

"I'm not sure… but Soichi won't listen to me… could you possibly talk to him? I think he would listen if it was coming from you."

"But it's not coming from me. Just because I'm Evil doesn't mean I will lie to the ones I hold close to me."

"Just this once? I'm going to investigate Nukimizu and Mr. Kiyota. Besides, anyone would have to listen to such a cute girl like yourself, even Soichi."

"Ugh! I told you already that I can't stand when guys drop lines like that. It makes me sick."

"Sorry, it just came out." He stand up to leave but I stop him.

"Wait!" I grab onto his arm. _I'm really going to regret asking. What if it leaks?_ I decide to take the leap of faith anyways. "Uh… have you heard anything about Soichi being engaged?"

"Huh?... No?"

"Oh, right." He peers into my face with question.

"Is there a rumor like that? I can investigate that too."

"Really? Thanks." I brighten up a little and Taro smiles.

"Don't tell Soichi, okay? You know about the temper he's got. Better not wake the demon… sorry, how insensitive of me."

"It's alright. I'm used to being called a demon. After all, that is what makes me Evil." I smirk. He looks slightly scared for a second but I don't even notice him grinning at me from across the table.

-To be continued-


	24. Chapter 24

Sorry this is super late! My computer was in the shop and then I had to take it back a few times to get the screen and hard-drive replaced and school started in August and I was busy preparing for testing and my horse show and my after school job so I haven't had much time to write. My schedule is clearing up but I will still be busy making bracelets so I can sell then so I can start earning like $7,000 so I can get a $4,500 horse and supplies and things to support her. But, I promise that I will be uploading at least once or twice a week if not, more. Thanks for understanding!

3 CK

Soichi chapter 24

After dinner, I go to Soichi's room to drop off the book he let me borrow. I knock on his blue-grey wooden door. After a moment, it opens with a click.

"Hm? Oh, it's you. What is it?" he questions.

"Well, for starters, that hurt." I say as he motions me to come in.

"Amber, I didn't mean it like that. I was expecting someone else. I'm actually happy you came. I needed a break."

"Um… okay." I reply.

He looks at me apologetically and I give him a weak smile. I can't keep the engagement off of my mind. Just then, I see something out of the corner of my eye and advert my gaze. Eyes turning rainbow- a mix of emotions. It's a broken model. The exact same one he has been working so hard on.

"What… what is this Soichi?" I go over to the trashcan and pick it up.

"Nothing."

"Nothing, eh? It sure as hell looks like the exact same model you were working on in the studio the other day. The same one you spent countless nights in the studio. The same one that I came to you every night with soup or tea or whatever just so you could keep working. What happened to it?"

"Nukimizu said..." he looks down at the floor. "He said it had no merit."

"No merit?"

"Yeah. He said my work doesn't impress him. And… he bad-mouthed Grandpa's work."

"He did what? That son of a bitch… I'm gonna kill him… Wha…!?" I go to turn around but Soichi grabs me by the wrist and pulls me into his broad, muscular chest.

We stay there for only a few seconds, not long enough if you ask me, then he grabs my shoulders and pulls me away from him. "Uh, anyways. What did you want?"

"Oh. I was just returning the book you lent me last week and I was just worried about, you know, your father…" I say cautiously.

Soichi turns away from me. "Thanks for the book but the business between my father and I is none of yours."

How could it be none of my business? And I still haven't found out about the fiancée? I look at him, eyes turning orange, hurt.

"Is there any reason that Nukimizu won't recognize your work?"

Soichi scowls at me. "What do you mean?"

"Why doesn't he think much of your grandfather?" his glare is poisonous.

"What are you trying to say?! Who cares what he thinks? It's none of you damn business!"

Ive done it now. How could I be so rude? It's in my nature but I've never felt so bad about being mean or evil to someone before other than Yamato or Ren. I should just apologize.

"Sorry." I lower y gaze but Soichi is still fuming.

"Saying sorry doesn't fix anything or make anything better!" He turns his back to me.

"I was just worried about you, okay?! I don't want to push you and make you hate me like you hate Momo… but I can't help it. I've never let anyone besides Yamato and Ren. Kenta destroyed me and I was hoping you were different. The only thing you haven't done to me that Kenta did, is physically hurt me. And…" I realize I have started to cry and silence fills the room but I take a quick breath and continue. "And I don't know about architecture but…"

Soichi turns around and looks at me. "Amber…" he looks at me with a pained yet sad face.

"So… I'm really sorry…" I say in between sniffles. Before I know it, Soichi has his arms wrapped around me.

"It's okay. Don't apologize anymore." I lean into his chest and try to hold back more tears but I can't. My eyes are burning, not only from tears but, from them being so blue for a long period of time. I hear him speaking from above my head. "Will you tell me about Kenta now?"

"No… It's still too soon."

"Okay. Just tell me when you are ready, okay?"

"Maybe."

"You know, I was thinking of entering a competition soon…"

He releases me slightly and looks shyly.

"A competition?" I ask, wiping away the tears that continue to fall.

"Yeah. Students can enter too. It's a pretty big deal in the industry."

"Wow… Impressive."

Soichi has a proud expression when he looks at me. "Yeah, if I could win, it would really show Nukimizu… so you better be cheering me on."

"Of course I will." I smile at him- a rare occasion- and he pulls me in for another hug.

IN A ROOM SOMEWHERE

Man: Long time no see. So about what we discussed last time? ...Yes, Clover Hill. Who own the rights to it? ... Hmm… interesting. Give me the details.

The man hangs up the phone and makes another call.

Man: Its me. Call this number I'm about to give you. I would like you to negotiate the purchase of Clover Hill's land… Yes, double the offer, whatever it takes.

The man cuts off the call and lets out a deep breath. Just then, someone knocks at the door and enters.

Young Man: Sir, its time.

Man: Right. I will be right there.

After the young man leaves, the first man heaves another deep sigh.

Man: I need to get this situation sorted out ASAP. Things have gone on too long and have gotten too far.

-To Be Continued-


	25. Chapter 25

Soichi chapter 25

Soichi has spent the past two weeks getting ready for the competitions. He spends most of his time either at school or in the studio. I on the other hand, have a few of my own projects to attend to.

One morning…

As I leave my room to go for an early morning skate, I expect Soichi to pop up as per usual but he's not there. I decide that I have a few minutes to spare and I go take a look in the studio.

I go try the door but realize it's locked. Typical Soichi. Whenever he doesn't want to be disturbed, he locks the door. Lucky for me, I mastered the lock-picking spell last week, with the help of Chihiro of course. I snap my fingers and the door slowly creaks open.

 _Really, Kazuto? I told you last week that the door needed to be oiled. I thought his job was to maintain the house and keep it in tip-top condition._

I creep over to the snoozing Soichi and I can hear him breathing. I can't help but notice how defenseless he looks. Cute. I also notice that his hair is messy and he hasn't shaved in a few days. I love the way the stubble looks on his perfectly sculpted jaw line.

"Soichi? Soichi, you need to get up…" I begin softly. He doesn't budge so I shake his shoulder. "Soichi, come on, you need to get up. You will be late for class…"

"…Nng… I didn't know you could be so soft and kind sounding. Usually there is an edge in your voice…" he says jokingly and smiles softly. "Morning."

I let out a small laugh and return his smile. He is the only one who can make me smile. "Morning. You been working all night?"

"Yeah. I don't even remember feeling tired, let alone going to sleep. I was planning to work all day today too."

"Ditching school eh? I like it. I'm in."

"No, no, no. You missy, are going to school today. No matter how bad you are." He replies with that joking voice again.

"Well, father, try and stop me." I tell him and start to run to the garden door.

"Hey now, get back here!" he laughs and chases me out into the garden.

I round the corner filled with yellow daisies and come to a sudden stop. I'm standing in front of the tree in the center of the garden and all the other pathways have deep, muddy, puddles from the rain the night before. I hear his footsteps approaching quickly and before I know it, I'm being lifted off the ground by my waist and spun around.

"Gotcha!' he says playfully. I let out a laugh and he sets me down, turning me to face him. "Now, let's go before Kazzy comes after us."

"Good idea." We both walk back to the studio and as I begin my trek to the front door to get the much needed skate in, Soichi starts to speak again.

"Amber." The way he says my name makes my heart speed up. "Thanks." He smiles at me.

"I didn't do anything except wake you up." I reply.

"But you did…" he goes back to working without another word.

That afternoon…

After Kazuto made me go to school this morning, I decide to talk to Taro at lunch.

"So, Soichi seems different lately…" Taro begins to explain.

"Different? Different how?" I question.

"He's really inspired lately… I wonder if it's because he has you?" As he says this, Taro takes one of my hands in his but I pull back instinctively.

"Um… Um… I-I don't know…" I stutter.

"Oh, sorry. Still… I'm envious of Soichi…"

"Why?" his gaze is intense but I continue to hold eye contact, trying my best not to let the maroon color of discomfort show through my eyes. "Um, anyways. About the engagement thing…" I quickly change the subject.

"Haven't found anything about that yet. In fact, I haven't heard of anything about it at all. Who told you about it anyways?"

"His father." I state flatly, crossing my arms and leaning back in the plastic cafeteria chair.

"From his father? I will keep looking into it."

"Thanks."

I head home from my talk with Taro, thinking about Soichi. As I pass the fountain, someone grabs me from behind and I almost lose my balance as my skateboard goes flying past people and runs into the fountain.

"Amber!" I turn and see Nazuna.

"Damn it, Nazuna! Don't scare me like that!"

"Sorry." She apologizes and I see Aki standing behind her with a huge smile on his face.

"It's all right. Just give me a warning next time."

"Well, I said your name. Anyways, what were you doing talking to that hot guy? I'm going to tell Soichi!"

"Please, Nazuna. Don't do that. Don't tell Soichi. Please."

Just then, Aki speaks up. "Then what were you talking about?"

"Nothing." I breathe. "Nothing… we were just talking about Soichi. He has a way to get information that I need and we were just discussing some things."

"Soichi? Interesting…" Aki raised an eyebrow.

"Don't tell him okay? He would kill me if he found out that I was talking to him. Literally, Soichi can't stand that guy."

"Alright." Aki and Nazuna agree to keep my meetings a secret after I tell them all the details about the black mailing and the engagement.

When I get home, I go to the living room and toss my skateboard by the door.

"Your skateboard doesn't belong there. Go put it away." I see Kazuto on the sofa.

"Sorry Kazzy. Long day." I apologize sleepily.

"Want to talk about it? Oh, and Soichi is asleep in his room, if you wanted to know. I think he finished his work."

"Thanks, and no. I don't want to talk about it. But he really finished his project?" I state the last part happily and Kazuto just laughs at my response.

"You light up whenever Soichi comes up."

"No I don't."

"Hahaha…. Well, whatever. I'm sure he will be up in time for dinner." He gets up and walks towards the kitchen. "Oh, and Sho made something for you. It's out in the garden by the carnations."

"'Kay. Thanks. I'm going to the roof for a bit. If anyone asks, I don't want to be bothered."

"You got it." I hear him say from the kitchen and I go up to the roof. I take a quick detour to the gardens and see that Sho made me a skateboard hanger that goes on the wall. There was a note saying it was for me, and I should hang it up in my room or in the entry way if Kazuto allows it.

 _I can't believe he noticed that when Soichi is mentioned, I seem to get a little happier. I wonder how Soichi will feel about it if he finds out._

On my way upstairs, I pick up the framed photo and carry it up to the roof with me to think over it.

 _If his grandfather was alive, things between Soichi and his father would be better. Instead, he is against Soichi's dream and he obviously hates me. That's how I see it. But I still don't want to believe that Soichi's father is a bad person and about this engagement thing…_

I look down at the photograph in my hands.

 _At least Soichi has a father._ I think. _At least he has a family, even if they are against him._

The person on the right looks familiar but my thoughts are interrupted by Kazuto coming on to the roof.

"Sorry, Amber. I know you wanted to be alone but I- Amber? Are you okay?"

I realize that I have been crying. I never cry. I sniff and respond. "Yeah. Yeah, I'm okay. What did you need?" I try to sound as happy and fine as usual.

"Okay, Amber. We both know that's a lie you hardly ever cry. What's wrong?" he comes closer and sits next to me, putting an arm around my shoulders.

"I was just looking at this picture and thinking about how even though Soichi's dad doesn't support his decisions and Soichi practically despises him, he forgets that some people don't have a family… Like me."

"Amber, I'm so sorry… I had no idea. Anything I can do to help?"

"Can you bring people back from the dead?" I snap with a lump in my throat.

"No…"

"Then there's your answer." I shake off his arm and half run, half walk to the door so I can get to my room, throwing the photo on the ground as I do so.

"Amber, wait!" I hear Kazuto call after me but tears are blurring my vision.

I arrive at my room and slam the door shut and lock it with my powers as I lean up against it and slide down to the floor. I start to cry harder and harder. I can't think of anything but that night, six years ago.

 _Men came rushing into our house, my dad was a mafia boss, and they demanded some kind of information from him and my mother. I ran and hid in my closet and after about ten minutes of shouting, I hears three gunshots and the front door being slammed shut. I ran downstairs and saw my parents, dead, on the floor of the living room. I heard sirens and my dad's best business partner, Soryu Oh, came and took me in. I lived with him for six years until I got accepted into college. I am forever grateful for him._

*KNOCK KNOCK*

I hear a knock at my door after about ten minutes and the thought of having to face people again make me cry harder.

"Amber? Amber, it's me. Come on, open up." I hear Soichi's voice on the other side of the door.

"Go away. I don't want to talk to anybody." I snap.

"Come on, please?"

"Fine." I stand up and unlock the door. As soon as the lock clicks, the door bursts open and I am enveloped in a warm, strong, hug.

"Amber, I am so sorry. Kazuto told me what happened. Are you alright?" he pulls away from me and grabs my shoulders and looks into my eyes.

"I'm fine. Just memories now." I assure him. "Is dinner ready yet?"

"You sure? And yes, dinner is done. Kazuto sent me up here to get you."

"Yes, I'm sure. Let's go eat. After all that crying, I'm ravenous."

-To Be Continued-


	26. Chapter 26

I'm BAAAAAACK! I'm super sorry and I am back on the grid. I have some fanfics that I have written a loooong time ago and have finished up today. I love all of you who have stuck with me since I practically dropped off the face of the Earth without any notice.

3 ARI

P.S. Please leave a review it really helps and will let me know there are still some of you out there! :D

Soichi chapter 26

That night at dinner…

"Woah, Amber! You look like shit. What happened?" Yusuke asks.

"Thanks, Yusuke. Just what I wanted to hear." I reply sarcastically.

"Sorry, sorry. What happened though?"

"Nothing of your concern." Yusuke drops the subject as soon as he sees me glaring at him.

"So, about the competition…." He begins, changing the subject.

"What about it?" Soichi asks, stopping mid-bite.

"Well, when you reeeally think about it, it's just kind of odd that you haven't entered one before."

Soichi relaxes a bit at this comment.

"Nothing wrong with that." Bunta butts in casually. "Everyone should progress at his or her own pace."

"Well, I actually agree with you." Chihiro adds.

"Yeah, but… aren't you even the slightest bit curious what's motivated Soichi all of a sudden?" Yusuke questions.

Bunta blinks at Yusuke. "No. I'm not curious what so ever."

"You guys are still young. Do whatever you want to do. Just don't have any regrets." Kazuto chimes in. everyone nods, except me. I'm staying really quiet tonight. Don't feel like talking. "Now, everyone eat your meal."

Kazuto picks up his plate and goes to the kitchen. I notice that everyone has finished at least half of their plate and I've barely even made a dent in the curry.

"Still, Soichi. It seems like you have changed suddenly." Soichi raises and eyebrow at Sho's comment.

"What do you mean?" he asks.

"Uh… Well, you know… Various things… Still, I'm glad things are going well between you and Amber…"

I look up from staring at my plate and notice Soichi's face is bright red. _"I saw you two in the garden this morning."_ Chihiro's voice floats into my head. I don't bother to reply.

"Wh-What are you saying?!" everyone seems to be holding their breath.

"Don't step on the landmines…" I hear Chihiro warn Shokichi.

"Well, you're always snuggly together. It makes sense." Bunta adds.

 _What? Huh? What? When have we been… snuggly?!_

"Really?" Yusuke sounds fascinated.

"Yeah. I saw Soh and her snuggling on the sofa the other day."

"Don't talk gibberish!" Soichi's face is bright red, a little lighter than an apple I would say.

"Woah, Soh… don't blow your top." Yusuke interjects.

"Shokichi! You are the one who started this stupid conversation!" Soichi glares at Sho.

"S-Sorry… But… with you being engaged and all… I'm just a little worried. I don't want Amber to get hurt."

 _Shit!_ Time suddenly seems to freeze. _Oh Sho, what have you done?_ Sho sees my face and his eyes go wide.

"Sorry! I-I thought you two had talked about it…" Everyone's eyes are on me now.

"Engaged?!" Yusuke bursts.

"Landmines… landmines everywhere…" I hear Chihiro say.

Soichi's expression changes. "Shokichi, who did you hear that from? Amber?"

"N-No… why would I…" I feel like crying again. Ever since coming to Clover, I have been more emotional and I've been crying more. Strange.

"Your father told us." Sho begins. "He said you have a fiancée, so she should give up on you, stop trying… and he offered to pay her 50,000 dollars to leave Clover." A rage I've never seen before flickers on Soichi's face.

"That scum… I'll kill him." Soichi gets up and storms out of the living room. I start to get up to follow him but Sho grabs my arm.

"Amber, I'm so, so sorry."

"It's okay. I shouldn't have tried to keep it a secret." His grip loosens on my arm and I follow Soichi.

I follow Soichi outside, and catch up to him in front of a house.

"I'll kill that son of a bitch!" I hear Soichi huff.

"Soichi… please, calm down…" I grab a hold of his arm so he has to look at me.

"How can I calm down?! Why are YOU so calm?! That jerk told you I've got a… a fiancée!"

"Of course I'm upset. You just need to calm down and let me explain."

"Okay. You've got two minutes."

"I-" I begin to explain but am cut off by a man's scolding voice.

"What are you doing, shouting in the street at this hour?" I turn around and the voice is none other than Soichi's father. There is someone behind him. He signals to them and then turns to me. "You are a much more determined girl than I thought."

"Why did you tell her that I am engaged?!" Soichi snarls at his father. His angry voice echoes across the night-stricken streets.

"Soichi, your disturbing the neighbors. Let's talk inside…"

"We're talking right here, right now! Answer me!"

After his father stares at him for a while, his father lets out a sigh. "This girl is not suitable for you."

"Not suitable? Who gave you the right to decide that?!"

His father's expression is cold, inhuman. It's one of the few things that give me the creeps.

"Soichi, I know how you feel but… please… please just calm down…" Soichi turns to look at me.

"How can you say that? He tried to pay you leave! Again, how can you be so calm?"

"The mafia has taught me a lot." I respond flatly.

"The mafia?!" he looks away and blinks into the sky, then turns back to me with a look of confusion. "Mafia? What?!"

"We will discuss those matters later."

"Oh, so you told Soichi about our little agreement, huh?" Soichi's father speaks up.

"No! I heard it from Shokichi!" Soichi's father looks thoughtful after his son's retort.

"Oh, yes. The other boy. So he blabbed, did he?"

"What does it matter? You tried to bribe Amber with your filthy money… and you invented a fake fiancée… those dirty tricks of yours are how you got ahead in your work. But Grandpa knew what you really were!"

"What… What are you saying?" both Soichi and I flinch at his father's dangerously low voice. "I didn't need the approval of a selfish, flighty man like that! Mother was always crying… Who cares what someone like that thought of me?"

Soichi blinks at his father, stunned. "…Grandma…?"

"My choice was right! Father was never home… he was always abroad somewhere… I never wanted to be like him. I made my own career, just to make your mother happy!" Soichi's father is nodding at his own words, as if he is trying to convince himself. "I worked hard so father would understand… but he never… never… then, before I could make him understand, he died…" some of the anger seems to have drained out of Soichi's body. "That's why I can't accept you following in his footsteps. I will never accept it! Never!"

Soichi's response is cold. "Grandpa always said that he wanted to build a house… for us all to live in… Grandma, mom, me you…"

"He said that?"

"Yes. He has always worried about you. Just before he died, I talked to him… and he asked me to tell you to go for it…" Soichi's father stares at him. "He said he believed in you, despite the rumors."

His father turns and goes into the house. In the doorway, he turns. "I don't believe a word of it!" Soichi flinches as his father's angry voice rings out/ the door slams and for a while, Soichi stares at it for a while.

Finally, he sighs and turns to me. "I guess… my dad and I just can't see eye to eye… Come on, let's go home."

On our way home, Soichi looks miserable.

"Sorry… would you mind going ahead? I need to take a walk, clear my head."

"Won't you let me stay with you a little longer? I need to clear my head to and explain some things."

Without responding, he turns and heads to the park. After he is a few paces away, I follow him. He sits down on a bench and heaves a huge sigh.

"I couldn't make him understand Grandpa's final words…"

"Soichi…"

"I couldn't make him understand…" he hangs his head. "I should've waited until I became a successful person…" his voice sounds so full of regret, and weak, and… is he crying? My heart aches for him. I can't think of anything else to say. I hesitate for a moment then I wrap my arms cross his chest and back. He flinches slightly but then lifts his arm around my shoulder and holds me too. "If you weren't here, Amber… I don't think I could get through this…" his arms tighten around me. "Will you tell me about the mafia now?"

"Yeah. I was thirteen so, six years ago. Men came rushing into our house, my dad was a mafia boss of the Mini Carontos, and they demanded some kind of information from him and my mother. I ran and hid in my closet and after about ten minutes of shouting, I hears three gunshots and the front door being slammed shut. I ran downstairs and saw my parents, dead, on the floor of the living room. I heard sirens and my dad's best business partner, Soryu Oh of the Ice Dragons, came and took me in. I lived with him until I got accepted into college. He still calls me and checks up on me every once in a while."

I press my face against his chest and cry into it. "It was so bad, Soichi…" Our heartbeats are in sync now. After a while, Soichi loosens his hold on me.

"Shh, Amber…" his voice is gentle. He lowers his face towards mine and I turn mine up to meet his. Just as our lips are about to join, his cell phone rings. He pauses. "…Let it ring." His lips approach mine.

As I feel our lips connect, warmth spreads throughout my entire body. The phone keeps ringing but with every heartbeat, it fades into the distance somewhere. Eventually, it stops.

I loose myself in his warm embrace. His soft lips upon mine… eventually, we break apart and exchange shy smiles.

"Your phone…"

"Yeah…" he looks hesitant for a moment then sighs. He fishes his phone from his pocket. "It's Kazzy."

"I guess he was worried about you…" he nods and puts his phone to his ear.

"Yes? Hello… Sorry I ran out… I'll be back soon… Huh?" Soichi's eyes widen as he looks at me. "Father bought the land that Clover Hill stands on?"

-To Be Continued-


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: Ari here! I wanted to let you know that I know that I said that I wasn't going to update for a few days but I just finished this chapter and I COULD NOT wait to upload it. Just a reminder, I love it when you guys leave me reviews! It helps keep me going and I really appreciate them!Thank you to all of you who read this story! And I'm hopefully going to delete all of the absence letters and stuff like that. Love you all little duckies**

 **-Arizona-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Soichi Chapter 27**_

Soichi's eyes widen as he looks at me. "Father bought the land that Clover Hill stands on?"

 _Clover's land? Is he trying to drive us out like rats?_

Soichi and I look at each other for a moment. I remember Soichi's fathers' words. He said he would never accept Soichi's career choice…

 **-15 years earlier-**

At an architecture studio, an old man and a young man were talking.

Old man: You're pretty talented, aren't you?

The young man smiled.

Young man: What? I'm just here doing part-time work.

At the young man's words, the people around gasped.

Bystander: Don't you know who you're talking to? This is…

The man started to bellow with laughter.

Old man: It's alright. Don't tiptoe around me. And sonny, don't you have a break after this?

Young man: Sonny? Eh, whatever… yeah I do, why?

Old man: How about having lunch with me? Can I borrow the young lad?

As the other workers nodded, the old man smiled and looked at the boy.

Young man: Hey, gramps, don't just decide without asking me…

Old man: Oh, come on. My treat.

That's how they met.

 **-Present time-**

 _I can't believe Mr. Kiyota is trying to buy Clover Hill… Or at least the land it sits on… How much more cruel can this son of a bitch get?_

Soichi cuts off the phone call with an impatient sigh. "That jerk of a father I have… He has gone too far this time!" Soichi explodes in a rage and suddenly begins to dash out of the park towards Clover.

"Soichi! Wait." I demand after him. I grab his arm so he will be forced to stop and listen to me.

"Get off!" He stares at me. I stare back.

"You can't confront your father now… It's too soon. Maybe it was a rumor taken too far or something of the sort." I begin. Soichi stares at me for a few long seconds then sighs.

"Okay fine but don't expect me to drop it."

"I would never expect you to."

"Good. It's late. I want to hear what Kazzy has to say about this whole thing. Let's just go home." He holds his hand out to me and I'm surprised. It's like a foreign object to me. "…Hand."

"Oh, r-right." Confused by his demand, I take his hand in mine after kicking my skateboard into my hand. It's warm.

"Whenever I touch you, I feel calmer somehow, Amber." Hi voice is soft and warm. Like a fresh batch of scratch-made cookies.

"Yeah. Same here. I feel safer next to you. Safer from Kenta, safer from boys whose only objective is to use me, losing the ones I love, just about everything that I was afraid of before." I confess.

"Well, you don't have to be afraid of anything anymore. I'm here for you if you need me."

 _As am I._ I hear Chihiro's voice in my head _._

 _Dammit Chihiro. Just stop will ya? Where are you anyways?_

 _I'm in the trees. I felt your electric pulse arriving and decided to listen in on what you had to say to Soh to make sure you were okay._

 _Eavesdropping, again? I cannot believe you. But thanks._

 _No problem. I'm going to head home now. Take your time._

I feel a sudden emptiness in my being and hear rustling in the trees. I realize that I had stopped sometime during our conversation and Soichi is staring at me with concern. I give him a weak smile and say the words that I never thought would come out of my mouth to him so soon.

"Do you want to know about Kenta?"

"Yes, I do. If you are ready to talk, then I will listen." He says and my eyes start to turn a mix of blue and green. Sadness and confidence.

As we walk home, I tell him about Kenta. How he abused me only because I had something he wanted. About the nightmares I have about a mystery man who treats me the way Kenta did. Throwing me against walls, forcing me up against doors, everything. The only detail I leave out is the something Kenta wanted. I can't tell him that I have powers. He doesn't even know my kind exists let alone he is living with one.

 **-At home-**

When we arrive, there is a gloomy atmosphere in the living room. I throw my stuff in the entranceway and hang my board on the rack Sho made me. Everyone from Clover Hill is in there.

"What is the meaning of this, Soichi?" Kazuto bursts. Soichi, however, looks down and avoids his gaze.

"It seems like my father will not stop until my dream is ruined…" Everyone exchanges confused looks at his unusually meek reply.

"Well, that's nothing new, is it?"

"Well…"

"Did something happen with Amber?" Yusuke asks as he comes over and wraps an arm around my shoulder I wince. I got into a fight with a rival boarder and got thrown to the ground and bruised my shoulder pretty bad.

"Don't touch me!" I almost yell. I look down, feeling everybody's eyes on my.

"What? Why? You never had a problem with it before." He looks like he witnessed a puppy getting kicked.

"She said don't touch her, so don't touch her. Don't ask stupid questions Yusuke." Chihiro steps in.

"Okay, god! Just wondering." He says then backs off. "By the way, does this have anything to do with her?" Terror fills his expression when he realizes that he has crossed the line a little too far this time.

Soichi's fist hits the table and stands up. "NO! This has nothing to do with her! Why would it? I just, I just don't know why… but dad has always had something against Grandpa…"

"Well even if he does end up being able to buy Clover… it's not like he can just evict us all." Soichi looks slightly relieved at Kazuto's comment.

Gloom drapes over the room like a thick blanket. I was the first one to speak. I propose that we all sleep on it and see how it goes in the morning. Everyone agrees after Kazzy says that he will investigate on it.

 **-Later that night-**

I go to head up to the roof but notice a light on in the studio. I creep up and realize Soichi is sitting at a desk with blueprints. I cross my arms and lean against the door frame, watching him work. I wait about a minute to see if he notices me, but he doesn't. So, I decide to fix that.

"Can't sleep either?"

"Huh?... Yeah." He looks up from his work.

"These blueprints… they are the ones Momo dropped when she was in your room when you had your hangover."

"Yeah…"

"Why these all of a sudden?"

"These are the blueprints for the house Grandpa wanted to make for us."

"The house you mentioned to your father earlier?"

"Yeah… I want to finish off the work Grandpa started." He smiles that warm smiles only I get to see.

"That's why you didn't want me to touch your blueprints…" Suddenly. He looks shy.

"Did I… Did I say that?"

I let out a small giggle. "Yes. You did. You even said that I would be sorry if I did so I stayed at least three feet away from them at all times possible."

"If you say so… Wait, what? Was I really that rude to you?"

"No, I just wanted to see how you would react." He smirks and comes up from behind me and wraps his arms around my waist.

I tense up but it seems like he has no intention of letting go. We both look down at the blueprints on the table. "These were a secret between me and Grandpa."

"Is that so?" I lean back against Soichi as I study the blueprints. _I don't want his dream to go unfulfilled._

"Yeah." He starts to explain what certain markings mean and the overall meaning of the blueprint and I pay attention, soaking everything in.

"That's really interesting but I'm going to go up to the roof for a bit and let you get back to work. Keep trying to figure out the floor plan for the basement and tell me if it works out."

"Yeah, okay. Don't fall of the roof okay? You don't need to get hurt anymore this year." He smiles and he teases me and I turn and make my way to the roof, pulling out a cigarette and a lighter on the way up, lighting the cigarette as I come up to the door.

-On the roof-

I do a quick puff when I am clear of the door. Chihiro doesn't want the smell of smoke lingering in the air.

"Oh, hey Amber. Just the person I wanted to see." I turn to see Chihiro leaning against the side of the house, one hand in his pocket, another holding a cigarette to his lips

.

"Oh, hello Chihiro. I didn't know you smoked." I ask as I hold my own cigarette down by my side.

"Well, I guess we both learned something new about each other." He says, motioning to my hand.

"I only smoke when I'm stressed out or I have a big final and I need to focus." I explain.

"What are you stressed about? You don't have any finals so I assume that is the issue. Am I right or not?"

"You're right." I walk up to him and sit on the ledge of the roof, one knee up by my chest and one leg down to keep myself steady. "I'm pretty stressed out over the whole Clover Hill being bought thing and I'm not really in control of my feelings right now either."

"Oh, really?" He sounds intrigued.

"Yeah. That and I'm about to master those spells you gave me and I just don't know what I'm doing wrong."

"Well, let's see what you've got so far."

I cast a spell and instead of changing the flower pot into a baby dragon, it turned into a baby lizard. "I see what you did. It's not draw-co, its dray-co. See? Just a little mispronunciation. Not a big deal. Try it again with that pot over there. Meanwhile, I'm going to turn this little beast back into the flower pot it originally was."

I try the spell once more and a cute green-eyed and razor-clawed dragon appears. "It worked!" I exclaim.

"Good. Now change it back." I do as he says and I take another puff of smoke, and he does the same thing. We go back to our positions, him leaning on the wall, and me on the ledge, within reach of him. "Hey, Amber?"

"Yes?" I look at him. He throws his cigarette over the ledge, and plucks mine out of my fingers and does the same. "Hey! I wasn't done with that Chihiro!"

"I was." I look directly into his eyes and they are burning red with a passion and hunger that I have never seen before in him.

"Chihiro?" Before I can say another word, he wraps and arm around my mid-back and pulls me forcefully into him. I put my hands on his chest and feel he strong muscles beneath his thin cotton shirt. His red orbs are staring straight into my confused ones. "Chihiro what are you- Oh!"

Again, he doesn't let me finish my thought before his hungry lips find mine in one swift movement. I freeze in shock for a moment and realize what is happening. _This is wrong. Go back! It's not too late!_ My brain screams at me, but my heart tells me something different. WAY different. It tells me to kiss him back, and I do. We stay there, kissing for about three minutes until the rooftop door slams open.

"Amber! I have to show you something! I think I finally- Amber?!" Chihiro and I break apart, him still holding me though, and stare directly at the intruder.

 **A/N P.S. : My tumblr account name has updated. Check my profile for the new one ;)**


	28. Author's Note

HEY-O! I am SO SO SO SO SO sorry for not being active. fI have just had so much going on I haven't been on my computer as much as I would for free time. It's always getting home, research/report/etc. Eat, work, then sleep. If any of you are still with me, please comment/leave a review to let me know I haven't lost you. I am sorry for everything you guys. I haven't been the best person ever. But I'd like to make it up to you.

I'm working on new chapters for my story and will be updating the story, Old Sparks, New Flames, as well. I am re-reading it and finding some typos and adding a detail or two so I hope you don't mind re-reading the new updates. I apologize once again for not being active on updating the story. Life got in the way but I now have it under control and shall be updating as much as I can!

I love you guys so much!

xoxo,

Ari


End file.
